Harry Potter and the Bones Affair
by Frontiersman26
Summary: In an alternate world, where Kingsley was guarding Harry the day on the dementor attacks, wich sends harry down a different universe to meet a Hufflepuff. No bash, just different reactions, Harry/Susan pairing
1. The Loss of a Home

**So I will comment right off the bat, that I've read a lot of the Susan Bones Harry Potter FanFiction, I've never written anything before but I have a concept and a story board bouncing in my head, hopefully you enjoy the muse.this story will pick up basically at the start of Ootp**

**All Characters are J.K. Rowling's I'm just writing a fanfiction, hopefully she doesn't mind.**

Chapter 1 The loss of a home

All had been quiet at number 4 privet drive all summer almost, disturbingly quiet. Harry l had been reading a newspaper that was dropped off in bundles outside the nearest convenience store. Every time he opened the page, he expected to get a somber filled articles that even the cheapest of newspapers couldn't avoid but still, nothing. He flipped through it, there was an auto wreck and a small factory accident but nothing he could find that would lead to wizards.

As he walked back he thought of how the Daily prophet, it was still covered in accusations about the tri-wizard tournament. It seemed that there was some blame directed at him but most were just disparaging Professor Dumbledore for even hosting the cup. Their was comments of black marks and discussions on Cedric's death that could not be ignored and often Harry couldn't read past the first few lines of the articles or even crack the newspaper itself.

This would be bad enough if it wasn't that all his friends seemingly abandoned him this year. He would write to them about what they were up too, and he would get quick jots of replies. The last time he sent Hedwig out he told her not to come back unless there was something well written in response, so far 10 days later he hadn't seen hide nor feather of his beloved owl.

His life hadn't been too bad though as the Dursleys, seemingly left him alone, with the threat of his godfather, the supposed mass murderer in hiding looking over his shoulder kept them at bay. It still meant he couldn't go out to do much more than chores, he was barrred from watching the news in the house. Especially after Vernon's comments of it being unnatural for a 15 year old man to be interested in the news or the fact that his "people" wouldn't be on there anyway. He looked down at the Dudley castoffs and winced at the thought of what Sirius would think of if he saw the way he'd been kept. The meals came everyday but it was always bland cheap food with little nutrient value, he could feel his pants get wider as the month progressed. It hadn't even been supplemented by the food that usually came from his friends.

As he walked down this alley he noticed Dudley and his gang smoking and one even was scanning a girly magazine as Harry walked by. Dudley's friends eye's picked up Harry was passing. He could hear the snickering comments of Harry hunting as he walked by. Harry quickly responded. "Dudley I have my uncle, and I have my own means to deal with you from school."

As he said this he started reaching for his wand in his back pocket. The world suddenly started going cold, not just because the evening or cool temperatures, but a chill ran down his spine as he started to see Dudley quake as if something cold was grabbing him, his gang was running scared the embers of there cigarettes seemingly freezing and extinguishing. That's when Harry saw not two dementors but five that had come up, and one was holding Dudley pulling him in for a kiss

As he saw this, a lean black man ran up, and started trying to cast a patronus. Looking at Harry, he said. "Cast your patronus hurry" . He kept recasting but only producing mist, Harry too took two or more tries with the fear of the dementors and the rush coming on. Harry finally got the stag to form at the same time as a lynx popped from the others wand.

The issue was as Harry had gone into his memories and watched his wand work the damage was done. Dudley was slumped on the ground gasping like a fish out of water, the patroni quickly scampered the dementors off. Though the sight of his cousin, no matter how cruel or vindictive being the boy was. Seeing him flopping around without a soul, made Harry puke.

As this happened Harry's neighbour Mrs. Figg ran out. Yelling. " Keep your wand up boy, thank god you were here Kingsley and not that wretch Mundungus". Harry perked up, looking around saying. " What's going on" Figg, looking at him, "Did you really think Dumbledore would really leave you unguarded, I mean I'm just a squib but that's just perfect since nobody notices us, And Kingsley here is an Auror with not that much of a home life, sorry for treating you badly all these years"... the comments kept coming till Harry finally spoke what's on his mind.

" What about him", holding the gag back.

Kingsley finally spoke, "We're gonna have to take him home, and talk to your aunt and uncle and deal with the repercussions of this"

They loaded Dudley up, on there shoulders and proceeded to lug his heavy frame between them, keeping there wands pointed out, as Mrs. Figg followed up the rear. Finally coming to the door Mrs. Figg said she would go and owl Albus, Harry could feel his fear encroached them as he walked through the door, fearing what was to come next.

As soon as they came through the door, Petunia and Vernon stood up seeing their nephew carrying there son. The boy wasn't responding right, and the black man also carrying him looked deeply out of place in little Whinging. By the look of him, they knew he must be one of those freaks.

Petunia started calling Dudley, but he wouldn't answer.

Vernon started shouting, "Come on lad what'd they do to yah, as he slapped his son in fear.

Just as Vernon went to grab Kingsley, an owl swooped through the house, dropping it's letter at Harry

Opening it

It started almost like a howler, but more calm

_Harry Potter Summons_

_ Underage magic use, muggle baiting and failure to uphold the secrecy act you have been notified to appear before the nearest Auror or immediate go to the ministry of magic to turn yourself in_

_ Signed _

_ Dolores Umbridge. _

At that with Dudley on the couch gasping like nothing was going on Vernon snapped, trying to grab Harry, he made a statement that would forever change the story, "Your no family of mine you little freak, get out of my house" and then Petunia agreed, and right as Vernon went to punch Harry a blast went off around the House that was the wards.

Kingsley looking on as the two muggles as they were going to attack Harry and felt the shock of the wards falling. Gulping, knowing that he had limited time he grabbed Harry, looked at him and said. "I guess your going to the station with me, hopefully Albus doesn't mind".His eyes looking on at all the clean up the different departments we're going to be need to do and the amount of paperwork that this was gonna need as they apparated, forgetting about his ride alongs lack of knowledge of the magical world.

**Hopefully people enjoy, this literally got spun out in an hour, I have long term plans for this but this is just the first chapter. I'd love comments reviews and all that, and yes I know I suck would just appreciate the help. Hey if anybody can message me and tell me how to get the next chapter up I'd appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Magical Police Station

**Everything's Jks I'm just wrighting a FanFiction**

**Had a day off due to weather decided to pump out a chapter or two.**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapter 2: A Magical Police Station

As the wrap and sizzle hit the office, Harry appeared still holding the arm of Kingsley. He was in new surroundings as he looked on, cheap office desks were all around him as what were blatant wizards worked there way back and forth. Little airplanes floated around as they seemingly floated from desk to desk. He saw some men being pushed in handcuffs as they wee escorted by others with wands in holsters at there size, the one with the holsters had white khaki uniforms with brass buttons up the front. Golden badges were gleaming on there chests or around their belts. Harry thought, well if nothing else I guess I'm somewhere where I can turn myself in.

Kingsley led the young man, he promptly offered him a chair behind what could only be his desk as Harry looked at photos moving. The photos showed Kingsley's graduating auror class, with 5 heads waving and smiling. The other showed some people being arrested and another showed commendations being placed on his chest. The final showing the man with what appeared to be a girlfriend sharing a broom ride.

As Harry took the offered seat, the adrenaline left, with a comment of, "how did we get here". The boy slumped over puking whatever was left in his stomach, with the days events slowly coming to a realization as to what had befallen his cousin, the lashing out of his uncle, the letter from the ministry. It was just two much, too fast and the he was overwhelmed. All he could do is look up at Kingsley saying. "What happens now", as the dribble of puke ran down his coat.

Kingsley looking at the young man simply shook his head in disbelief, and commented "well first let's get you cleaned up".Then with a shot of a a scorgify spell Harry's clothes cleaned and the mess on the floor evaporated. Then he looked at the young man and said, "you might be under arrest but those charges won't stick I witnessed everything, and I'm a friend of Dumbledore". The first time any real comment had come from the man on who he was. " The next comment startled Harry. " Your going to have to relinquish your wand, it won't be snapped but we cannot have anyone other than Aurors in this office with a wand and it will help settle matters."

Harry looking deeply apprehensive but slowly drew his wand, not trying to do something that would stir anyone in the office but at the same time not wanting to hand over his only real connection to this magical world. But this man gave no need to worry in his calm features.

As soon as Harry handed it over, Kingsley looked at him and said. "I'm going to have to talk to my superior about this, please hang back and keep your presence hidden."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kingsley quickly walked over to his superiors,office door, the old woodworken door with brass inlays spoke to better time when the aurors had money to put towards there department, the goblinglass windows showed the woman not much older than himself. Though she looked like she was just going over paperwork, the man knocked first before entering, fearing what would happen if he barged into the office of a woman who had more than likely been one of the reasons the Aurors hadn't fallen in the last war.

With a come in, he promptly sat before Madam Bones, the woman wore a monocle in one eye. Though she was not as paranoid as Mad Eye, Kingsley knew that she wore it not for a failing eyesight or for a fashion but for its deep enchantments. He was certain that it worked much the same as that all penetrating eye, but sometimes he'd glimpse its colour shift and swear it worked with the same effect as foglass or let her see people keeping secrets and sometimes he swore it let her see the truth. He was still too intimidated to ask after all these years to ask.

The rest of her was that of a very becoming witch, with long slender features a paleness that could only come from generations of being raised on this island nation, her chrimson hair was genetic and seemed to be strong in the family from what he'd seen of her niece when she came by the office and Madam Bones's sister who was a few years older than him when he'd started in Hogwarts. The brown eyes finally rested on him knowing that he would have to report what happen and get her help in a situation that he'd never been great at handling himself.

He started, " Madam Bones, I was scouting around the home of where Potter lives, looking for signs of Sirius Black." It was a small lie but he hoped her eye wouldn't catch it. " The boy was starting to get into an argument with his cousin, when dementors appeared." She even seemed to gasp at this, both knowing that only a ministry official could command those beasts, "His cousin was kissed, not without attempts from both me and the Potter boy from attempting from stopping it." She looked at him quizzically, "The boy attempted?" Wondering what a 15 year old could do against dementors. Kingsley responded, "Well it took him a couple times, there was five of them and it didn't appear like the boys were close to create the best response, but it was a fully formed stag patronus in less than a minute."

Bones looked at the man apprehensively, knowing her daughters skill level and remembering what she knew at 15 in Hogwarts. She wondered if it was learned from the tri-wizard cup fiasco, or something more with this boy-who-lived.

"I'm thinking, we're going to need obliterators. I can guarantee, muggles saw us. We're going to need saint mungoes team, to deal with his cousin, a killing curse is probably required." Kingsley commented what had been going through his mind, knowing that those sanctioned killings were even more paperwork for all involved. "The other thing is; knowing that it had to come to light soon, the boys already been charged it appears". Handing the letter from Umbridge to her, he could almost swear the monacles rim cast a red glimmer of rage, but it must of been a trick of the light.

The next statement made him tense, " Ma'am I'm gonna need your help as well, the boys family kicked him out at this happening and magic agreed with it. They also tried assaulting the boy before he could say anything, I've never seen it flip that quickly ma'am." Finally he looked at her and said with shame on his face. " Can you deal with the boy, you know I can handle a most-wanted any day but kids are just..." his eyes trailed off to what she knew was a portrait on his desk of a young couple riding a broom.

Her eyes followed the man and she knew one day she'd half to get this sorted but the boy in question was a high profile figure, who in their world was always a revered figure, no matter what the Prophet said.Whose whole life was probably bouncing around, she scanned over, seeing the boy crying behind Kingsleys desk. Feeling a little maternal she looked at Kingsley and said. "Lead me too him".

0 oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

As Amelia walked over, she barked orders, "5 Aurors to Little Winging now, get a message to the obliviators, this is time sensitive people, and someone yell at the damn notification and underage office of why we aren't informed when an underage spell is a patronus or aggressive. Why are we the last to hear of this?!"

Her brain darted to all that needed to be done, though she didn't blame Kingsley for how he conducted himself, getting the kid out was probably the best move and fewer than 3 minutes would have passed, they would beat the bobbies there by minutes and deal with this accordingly. The only thing that bothered her, was Umbridges letter that would have to be sorted out, why it was her name on it, the dementors , or as her monocle showed her the gentle lies that Kingsley told her in his story. Now this small boy who her daughter mentioned as having a extraordinary life even for a wizard and from the reports from the tri-wizard tournament. Those brought by Dumbledore or even the news either being propped up, couldn't hide this fact. That something had happened to him at the end of last school year.

As she scanned the little man she first noticed the clothes, they looked worn and rough. Not the look of privelidge that she remembered James/Lilly or even that old scoundrel Sirius would allow. They appeared oversized by about three sizes. He had bruises all over his body, some were fading from what she presumed to be the tournament to what shouldn't be for how fresh, the boys hands were swollen and callused. This raised an eyebrow since though wizards did work hard they rarely expected children's hands to look like a 30 yr old labourers. He also appeared wirey and even shorter than her daughter who was just hitting her growth spurts and becoming endowed with becoming a soon to be provacative woman.

After a brief introduction from Kingsley. She walked back a few steps. With a nod of her head she whispered at Kingsley and said."Check the boys home for abuse, when your there." As the man apparated.

She then calmly walked over to the boy, grasping the boys wand from the nook of holding, were all intakes wands were held. She looked at the wand and gripped it, it was holly, and she felt the wave of a gentle heat, either dragon or Phoenix she thought.

She came up to the boy, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Kingsley asked me to come over, he's not very good with kids and he asked if I could talk to you" Harry nodded. "I've heard quite a bit about you from my niece Susan Bones, I'm Amelia Bones her aunt" she was trying to make a connection for the boy wouldn't clamp right up. The boy nodded. "She's mentioned a few things about you, she saw you get sorted in Gryffindor first year right?". He said yah. "She also says Snape picks on you about the same as her", he raised an eyebrow to this. She knew he had his attention now, his crying subsided by the distraction, going on this she said. "I had a few run ins with him as a new officer", not wanting to tell the boy she'd tried to have him brought before the wizingamot for death eater charges. "The man can hold a grudge, greasy bugger" she saw the smirk come across him. "Now if you don't mind can you relay what happened to you?, Mister Potter", it will just help to find out what's going on.

Harry told her how he went to go get the paper, the snide remarks from his cousin. The idle remark, but deeply seemed to push that he wouldn't break secrecy laws, it was just to keep his cousin at bay. She made note of how the cousin needed to be kept at bay, the dementors and the five of them, matching Kingsleys story to a tee, and not a hint of deception from her monocle. She looked at him and asked if she could prior incantat his wand, he agreed as long as it wouldn't damage it.

As soon as she cast the spell, she saw the miniature, stag prance once across the desk, she saw three more attempts that seemed to be the boys failures; mentioned, a lightening charm, she guessed for his journey on the scarlet train, then there was some expelliarmus, with some other defensive spells, she guessed from the tournament, or the supposed graveyard... That is till the wand released a stream of greenish smoke, being wrapped with a expelliarmus that she knew was the mix that happened when the shield charm was hit by something overwhelming it and then she saw the mix of an killing curse not cast by the boy, and it had been stopped... this made her eyebrow raise.

What happened next shocked her even more, between those spells a fragment of a ghost, or a mirrorred life image, something similar to a wraith appeared and it was the echo of the boy in the tournament... Cedric's wraith just said. " Thanks for returning my body, you tried so hard", At this moment she knew she had to stop as the boy just broke down in front of her.

She quickly stopped the spell, looked at the young charge. Quietly she looked at the young man, and said. "Well Harry it doesn't look like you did anything wrong, it does appear as you have quite the story to tell, that's for another time, you'll have to go before the prosecutor, but I'm sure we can just have this all disappear... like magic." The boy though seemed to be unconsoulable muttering." Its all my fault under his breath".

Knowing that this young man needed another distraction, she pulled out a peice of paper, and wrote out a quick underage magic permit and handed it to the boy.It glowed golden as it touched his hand meaning it'd taken effect. She quickly cast her patrons, a big dog that looked a bit like Sirius, in his opinion but glimmering with light and as white as he was black. Quite a few of the aurors looked up, even within there forces a patronus more than mist was a rare sight, and those that could feel the glow off its expression of happiness. The dog bound up to the young man and quickly started trying to play with the boy. She asked." Can you show me yours? It's rare to see one?"

Harry feeling the influence smiled a bit off the happiness being expanded by the big beast which reminding him of Sirius, nodded and quickly cast another patronus, his stag. It bound and leapt, seemingly to play with the white grim in a way that he always pictured his father and Sirius would of.

"Absolutely astounding, and at your age young man"Madam Bones blushed... looking up seeing the whole office staring. "I wonder if this is the only trick you have." Harry looked at her and said if things work out maybe I'll show... giggling at the patronus playing. His mind in many places she could see, "Do you think you could wait an hour here?"

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

**Hopefully everyone's enjoying so far, I know it's a bit of a rollercoaster of Harry's emotions but I just figured the boys in shock, he's just gone through something horrible and now he saw one of the more horrific things in his universe. The next chapter will start the ball rowling more, please comment since it helps me figure things out.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Not So Welcome Home

Chapter 3: A Not So Welcome Home

**Everything's still J.K. Rowling's , this is just FanFiction**

**I'm still really new at this and I'm practically screaming at my internet since I update and then the next chapter doesn't appear for an hour or two if anyone can explain I'd be much obliged.**

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

As Harry sat there, the aurors were already working, using there investigative magics to solve the crisis at hand, though muggle baiting did happen and the wizards were usually punished, this time they had a kid without a soul. When they apparated at the door the first thing they were met with was the monster of a man who was uncle Vernon. Lashing out screaming about how freaks had ruined his son, in the dark of the evening, all the neighbors were awoken. It just meant more over time for the obliviators, the real problem was this mans rage as he swung at the first officer through the door, the next was the violence rocking the officer as the hits kept coming. Finally three stunners dropped him due to his size, the man fell. The next was the aunt Pétunia she started sobbing and lashing at the officers grabbing a knife to keep these freaks and bastards from her Dudley, a quick stunner put her down.Though they were disheartened upon seeing the soulless husk on the couch blandly looking forward. They knew that the parents were going to need a lot of help, that is till Kingsley showed up and asked a few of the officers to look for abuse of a young man in a home. Other officers went and followed the magic to the park, taking note of surrounding houses the obliviators will need to visit.

It's when the officers came to the young Potters room that the shocks, came forward. The locks on the outside of the door, the cat door with a lock, the used beat up furniture, one even noticed how the boy seemingly hid most of his wealth beneath a floor board, and all signs of magic were hidden. Though this was a muggle neighbourhood they thought they'd see the trappings of a wizard in his room. Then they looked in the cupboard beneath the stairs were there still lay a cot with an imprint of a small boy pressed into it. Also all his trunks and magical items were there with 5 or 6 locks on the door. Everything was photographed, forensics teams were brought in, and with a special spell, they witnessed all the violence and cruelty that had occurred. This spell only worked in muggle homes and was useless with ambient magic but here it highlighted everything. Some of the men left to be sick, one auror openly wept at the brutality suffered upon this child. Kingsley just muttered. " With this much evidence at least he won't need to testify".

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

The notes came in one after the other onto Amelia's desk, she looked up at the charge in her presence, wondering how a boy that could bring such happiness to bear, to create a patronus could live with such a horrible child hood.

She read through the reports 426 people obliviated, the parents brought to beleive there son had died getting hit on the head by a falling brick, both brought up on abuse charges, 12 years each they figured with no chance of parole. Hardly enough she figured for decimating a young mans youth. Now what to do with the young man that sat idly back sitting on a chair with no one to talk to. Did he even have a guardian at this point?

Amelia walked over at the young man, Looked at him up and down and asked the hardest question she had to ask and said, "Is there anyone who is family we can call?" The boy shook his head, he thought of aunt marge but he didn't even want to admit that relation especially after he blew her up. Amelia's monocle showed the shade of a lie, but the purple fear blowing off the boy just caused her wince, since if the former home was bad what would make him that scared. She then asked do you have any godparents or parents friends we could owl. "The boy looked up, my godfather is Sirius Black, and my familys only other friend is Lupin and he has a furry problem". Amelia winced at the old killers name, she'd known him and Lupin, with the time spent with Sirius, she'd deduced Lupins furry problem and knew nobody would allow a werewolf to raise a child

The idea of the Weasleys was brought forth but she knew them from there father, how densely packed the burrow was, that the child protective services, would not throw a 8th kid on a home that was already so densely packed. The option of a Granger family was brought forth but the channels between magic and muggle was always confusing, and only being a daughters friend wouldn't guarantee the boy a room either. Then she heard it and she felt embarrassed for being so negligent herself, his stomach growled. She asked when he'd last eaten, dropping his head in shame, he mentioned some bread with cheese yesterday.

That was it, it was already drawing on close to nine and with nobody else she could get a hold of until at least morning she'd drew up the paperwork and took him home with her. She asked if would mind coming to her place and he apologized for being a burden and offered to pay, with downcast eyes, She told him that Susan had lots of friends over during the summer.

As she finished doing the paperwork and grabbed his arm, this time explaining what apparation was to the young man, she finally heard the mumble of. "We aren't friends by my knowledge". As they popped away.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

As they landed outside of Bones manor, Harry looked on at a sprawling estate home, with neatly trimmed lawns, it had a gothic look but was definetly modern with trimmings of black with a red roof to top off the impeccable white walls. The windows were gorgeous. Harry just was awe struck at the wealth of it all.

Madam Bones Dictated that, she would go inside and let her daughter and friend Hannah that they would be having a guest and that he was staying for supper plus the forceable future. That and her daughter and her friend better be fully clothed before he came in. That made him blush, and Madam bones smile.

When she went in and shouted to the kids, that they better be decent since she had company, she heard, the patter of feet and doors close. She also called out saying supper will be ready for them in 15 minutes, and to come say hi to there guest. Calling the house elf, she told Trixie, to get a supper that was as filling as possible with the most nutrients, The elf responded post haste.

Then she went out to grab Harry, he smirked at her with the stupidest look and said. "Were they decent?" Even she had to laugh out loud thinking his godfather Sirius would of smiled. She remembered a time when she would of been the one trying to make herself presentable for guests and a similar comment from years ago.

She then looked at the young man, remembering she had a young man with her. She went over ground rules of no hanky panky , to no lechery, that he could eat whatever he wanted and that the elf will show him to his room, that hopefully everything will be sorted by morning but feel free to try to make himself comfortable and when not in the office she was Amelia, with that he was walked through the door.

To his amazement there was a dual stairs with a giant open foyer in the centre of the doors that opened. The floors were black granite, white walls that were all bleached white. The grand statement was a giant chandelier made of skeletal pieces. Harry could just look at in awe before blurting out. "Friends of yours", with only a quick response Ms. Bones said. "No only family, we each leave a peace it's a time honoured tradition and keeps are familys magic in these walls." Harry truly was speechless, he'd been to the burrow but not many other wizards' homes, he could only wonder if it's normal. She looked at his face and just commented. "It's a Bones tradition and we are the only ones doing it." With a nod from him she clued in how quite he is, she thought she'd given the boy a lot to think about at the moment.

With a trample down the stairs, she saw her daughter, and her best from Hannah Abbott. Kinda both come skidding too a halt, though both girls had definetly flowered in the last year they still definetly hadn't matured much, but they held decent grades and didn't start fights and were just still figuring out boyfriends. She heard the whispers an giggles but so far neither had ensnared a boy, which was at least one problem she hadn't had to work on yet. When they both stopped, rather than the smiling faces of classmates she looked on as both girls, seemingly held there ground not knowing too say hi or flee.

With a raised eyebrow, she introduced Harry, and told the girls how he would be staying for minimum of the night. Without getting into specifics, she stated that Harry had run into some trouble and needed a bed and would be staying for the evening. She then smelt supper, and told them they better all scurry along.

As supper progressed a fine pot of beef and barley stew. She'd never heard the girls be so quite, Harry never spoke more than his p's and q's, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. She didn't blame the boy but knowing that he shouldn't dwell in his own head, she asked the girls, if they've ever spent time with Harry.

This is when it got interesting, though her own daughter was not raised to gossip, she heard Hannah speak, and she stated that she never wanted to hang out with the heir of Slytherin, especially after he'd petrified all those people second year.

With a question on her face she asked Harry what she was talking about. He commented about how in second year, he was in a duel, where a snake was summoned and that he had called it off in parseltongue, from attacking a Hufflepuff boy Earnie something or another. The rumours spread, he never new it was something associated with bad witches or wizards, he was just trying to calm the snake. He also mentioned how it was Riddle or something under his breath that opened the chamber. Wondering what this meant but not wanting to push the boy, She asked only one thing, if she could hear it.

This caught the ire of both her daughters and comments of dark magic, which just brought to her mind a later conversation of intent, how even a killing curse could be justified with the right intent. The boy startled her though thinking that she was too forward, when he commented nobody had actually wanted to listen before, he started to hiss and tremble, his tongue vibrating and making noises inhuman but then she caught herself from looking aghast. She asked what he said. He blushingly said, "Sorry for putting you out and the suppers really good." Now that made her giggle of all the things to say in parseltongue that was funny. He smiled and blushed.

Though as she looked over both girls were gripping each others arms almost looking put out by the whole experience. She was a little insulted on Harry's behalf him demonstrating such a rare gift and these girls couldn't get passed the old stories of dark wizards. Finally looking at her own daughter she brought up how there's no way a young man born with just a gift, could be dark. Finally the statement was made from both.

"**BUT HE KILLED CEDRIC!"**

At this moment the spoon that Harry had been rolling his soup with clattered, and there was a comment if he could find his room.

"I guess Harry", she commented calling Trixie, the boy left not before clearing his plate, taking all's whose was finished, thanking her and before she even realized it he'd washed the dishes to the house elf's dismay.

When the boy had left, and they were brought out a dessert, the mother pulled back there rice with whipped cream glazed in maple syrup dessert. "Now before you have this both of you listen too me, that boy is here as my guest and you insulted him, we heard a rare gift that few would ever hear in such a polite manner. Never have I ever been so ashamed. To accuse the boy in that accident the prophet calls it or as Dumbledore says the rebirth of Voldemort" saying the name to make them both quake. "Do you think(tapping her monocle) I would ever bring anyone here with evil intent and introduce him to you", she hissed. "Furthermore (thinking of the apparation), I have it on good authority that boy did everything humanely possible to help that Cedric boy. Finally, if you knew what has befallen that boy in his home life you'd pray you were as polite as him!" Both girls squeaked, but she shushed them. "If I hear a word out of either of you, you won't see each other till September, and I'm having a discussion with your mother Miss Abbott."... Both girls quieted with there just being a bit more spoken than what Harry had said earlier. Both girls opting to go to bed earlier than infer the rath of their auntie again.

0oooooooooooooooo0

As Harry found himself, laying in this bed, it was extremely comfortable and he clued in how tired he was. Between dementors, cousins, police stations and the earful he just heard, he was past exhausted. He just stripped to his boxers, not wanting to intrude on the others for pyjamas he opted to be just left alone, as he passed out on the bed. Drifting to dark dreams that only he had experienced.

Amelia smiled to herself, if nothing else her lecture hopefully taught the two girls something. She laid out in her bed, and looked over the reports of the day, A shoplifter in Diagon Alley, a raid on Knockturn had brought some dark artifacts for the unspeakables, and some former Grindelwald supports starting a fight in a bar. Other than her Potter incident a very quite day. She was just about to turn over when she noticed a drawer was open a smidge, looking inside there was the old picture of her and Sirius Black, a few months before he was incarcerated. They were smiling and making fools of themselves, it was such a stupid scandalous affair they had back in the day. Her parents didn't want her running with a dark wizard of his such and his family couldn't handle a light of hers. Now she knew his family was all gone, and so was hers except Susan. She thought of if they'd just had a few more years they could have all they had ever hoped for, but then he wound up in Azkaban. A tear ran down her eye of the dreams that they could of had. She'd tried her hardest but there was a reason why she was "Miss" Bones, once you'd had something that great it was hard to compete.

Then she heard the first of the screams, running out Susan and Hannah were both by the door in tank tops an pyjama bottoms with there wands, she had hers remembering to grab it off the counter. Creaking the door, they heard it all.

**PLEASE AUNTIE, I DIDNT MEAN TO BURN THE BACON, NOT THE FRYING PAN!**

The girls shuddered as the boy flinched in his sleep.

**RON, HERMOINE RUN, HES COMING, HES COMING, VOLDERMORT... SAVE YOURSELVES.**

Amelia notice the boy quake as if being under the crutacious curse, she'd seen it and saddened her to see the body react as it knew exactly what it felt like.

He went on shuddering till he spoke again.

**CEDRIC WHY YOU, I DIDNT KNOW GRABBING THE CUP, WOULD BRING US HEAR, PLEASE FORGIVE ME I BROUGHT YOUR PARENTS BACK YOUR BODY PLEASE I DIDNT KNOW VOLDERMORT WAS THERE.**

Now the girls were visibly crying seeing upon the horror of the boy they just had accused at the dinner table, they started to move forward till he shouted again...

**PLEASE LET IT DROWN, PLEASE LET IT DROWN!**

Looking up in horror at there auntie she put her finger to her lips, she knew that they wanted too say something, but all she could respond with is. "Do you think a boy would be begging for the other to be alive if he'd murdered him" At that she heard Harry yell one last as she moved to intervene.

**MOM, DAD, SIRIUS, help please, help please... the boy whimpered. **

Amelia knew that the kid needed someone, she moved forward to comfort him, thinking why would he call Sirius If the man was out to kill him. She held him tight pulling him in a hug, shushing him and cooing him as he lay in her arms whimpering, as he awoke, only whispering sorry to her for causing trouble. His eyes never opened. Just breathing heavy till he calmed. She could feel how he'd never been comforted before.

She looked on to see Susan and Hannah close the door as tears ran down there eyes, as they closed the door to find there own sleep, whatever they could find of it. She figured there might be a different attitude tomorrow at least.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

**Hopefully everyone enjoyed, please like an follow, I'm going to update a fair bit till I go back to work, please review I'd love to hear opinions. And yah the Hufflepuffs usually treat Harry badly, why not have it that way and shock them right off the bat.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Morning’s Mail

Chapter 4: The Next Morning's Mail

**Everything's J.K. Rowling's this is still just a FanFiction**

**To those in the comments, about the plot, all main Characters will probably keep there original dimensions, no evil Dumbledore, or Weasleys. There will be a different paces at the school... Just wait and see. Also side bar sorry about my spelling and foolish grammatical errors, I do proof read, The way my head works it reads right, I will try to go back and fix more of stupid things like daughter and neice.If anybody is up to proof read let me know. Also to the comment of the cops being called different things, it's been a long time since I read the books. My head writes it the way it makes sense to me sorry for the error, I've been going back and editing to fix the grammar spelling mistakes I'm sorry**

-0-

As the morning brought the new light to the day, Amelia awoke early as she always did, having a coffee. She thought she might enjoy a pepper up potion but years of long nights gruelling shifts had left her near immune to its effects. She didn't curse the boy, it wasn't his fault for the life he had been given, one nights sleep wouldn't kill her. She crossed the walk and looked in just cracking the door of her young charge, seeing him asleep. She decided it's best for him to sleep, she could tell the boy had had enough sleepless nights that sleeping in on his summer break wouldn't hurt him.

As she sat at the table eating the fruit platter, Trixie had laid out for her, quite a few owls arrived. Three for Harry from a Ron Weasley, a Hermione Granger and one from a Snuffles, that last one raised an eyebrow. She got a slew of correspondence from ministry officials, reminders of meetings. What finally shocked her was a Phoenix flash, of Dumbledore's Phoenix arriving carrying two letters. One for Harry and the other for her. Quickly she unhooked both letters, that had been clipped on the birds feathers. As the bird moved to leave, Susan and Hannah were coming down the stairs. They witnessed the bright flash of Phoenix flame as it disappeared, both girls commenting that that was unusual even for wizarding world and what that could be about. Eyeing them both, she commented that apparently everything in Harry's life doesn't seem to be a normal childhood. But quickly started to open the letter addressed to her. What it said made her gasp for more than one reason, not easy for the head of the police.

_To Amelia_

_ I Dumbledore have been alerted that Harry has become your charge as late, do to unforeseen circumstances with his relatives. I wish to have a meeting for that you can understand the significance of what's been thrust upon you. Also as a note, Sirius through intermediaries and a weird tropical bird has written to me about guardianship of Harry. In his legal documents, there was a stipulation that if he died or was incompassitated, that Harry would gain his title of Lord Black upon these actions if no direct heir has appeared, also that all wealth would go to him upon his death when Harry comes of age. This is to be expected but it's also stipulated that it would be requested of you to be Guardian of all his charges and heirs if he was incapable, in this case; Harry. Because of this you would have full access of his vaults, to look after such charges. It also appears there is a certain flying motorcycle of his youth, that you both enjoyed frequently, Its supposed to be given to you immediately. I do remember something of a late night in your seventh year, you crashing it into a quidditch post after hours, on the effects of firewhiskey, and passing Newts, I beleive. As Sirius is unable to perform his duties he believes himself incapable of upholding his duties to his charge especially with the kiss on sight order. If you agree to these terms, you'll just need to say, So mote, it be while holding the guardianship documents. _

_ Chief of Wizardgamot_

_ Brian Dumbledore_

_P.s Harry is an easy going child, if you just provide food and shelter, he will be quite happy, also Mr. Weasley will send the bike your way when Harry might go visit them, a tropical bird said you might enjoy taking it for a spin._

Accompanying the note was the paperwork, it all had the seal of Gringotts leagal teams. Though she cared little for the goblins they never had ever screwed up legal paperwork.

Putting the letter down, her neice seeing the flush flow across her face. And the look of shock upon her face. Her neice asked. "What is it Auntie?" Seeing how it would concern her she handed her the letter. The shock on her daughters face, could not be punctuated by a more hard hitting question. "Why would Sirius Black leave anything to you, aren't you trying to arrest him"? The girls inability to read between the lines or her features shocked her, but she was young and didn't know all her aunties life.

She responded, quickly. "It was a different time and we were different people back then." Thinking back to the man who she had loved or probably still did. It did bring a question to her though about the whole case of Sirius, if he had left all his wealth and the title of Lord Black, how could he kill Harry's parents? His love of James and Lilly was only comparable to what she saw the man express in secrecy with her. For a man of the dark his love knew no limits in his trials to express it, from rolling down the great hall on his motorbike to drop a bouquet of flowers. Too sneaking out of his Aurora training to meet her on her beat, though she knew he still held some secrets. His heart had definetly been in her hand and if she'd have asked he would of told her but she'd respected his secrets then. She decided when she got done with this Harry business she'd put a bit of effort to review his case.

Susan looking at her aunties loss of composure and sudden glazed look as she seemed to be a teenager in a day dream about a boy. She heard a mention of motorcycles and bouqets of roses that just made her question her aunties youth? She had to ask about them? Asking, her auntie told her some but not to much, not wanting to give her too much idea of what her and the old marauder did but describe some of the romance and nuance. Herself reflecting how they had a flying motorcycle that was faster than most brooms of there day, how she dated the most eligible bachelor of the dark. Her neice, blushing at how her aunties descriptions of rugged, foolhardy and passionate of the now serial killer in her youth. She questioned how the man she heard of could lead You-know-who to kill his best friends. In truth all the girls did not know.

-o-

Harry awoke to feel that he was in a bed and in Bones Manor. His face reddened at the thought of his nightmares, he'd caught a glimpse of Susan and Hannah seeing him through the dark last night. The only comfort was how Amelia had treated him last night. He hoped the girls didn't read to much into his shouts or come up with new gossip of him being a dark lord. He really prayed he hadn't channeled Voldemort. If he had what would his host think, almost being to ashamed to go downstairs he clued in he was pants less.

His clothes had disappeared from were he left them last night, he looked up and down, till finally Trixie appeared. "Mr. Potter, I bring you clothes, they are left overs from the Longbottom residence, me and their elf have an accommodation, they should be a near fit and magic can do the rest". With that the elf handed him a plaid shirt and and blue jeans, knowing they were Neville's clothes the size difference was negligible but still the elf snapped and the clothes were perfectly tailored. Harry looking as the pants hemmed themselves and restiched itself. He said smirkingly. "I love magic"

When he came down stairs he found Amelia finishing up breakfast as the two girls still in there night clothes, gossiping. He hastened over to Amelia to apologize but before he could say anything, she quickly put her hand up as if directing traffic and said. "There's nothing to apologize for, it's not your fault, also Harry you have mail, then there is a few things we need to discuss." Pointing to the stacks of envelopes." Harry concerned about what needed to be discussed, quickly went over to the mail. Amelia noted that Harry went to the letter from Snuffles first, even before the letter from Dumbledore. Harry read it wondering what his godfather had to say.

_Pup_

_I'm sorry that you had to see the sight of a dementors kiss, Kingsley told me. I don't know what is going on in our world due to my hiding, I get reports but they all seem vague. We will see each other very soon, but I must tell you that right now that I've requested Amelia to take over guardianship of you. As your godfather I'd allowed Dumbledore to place you with the Dursley for what he said was your protection, it chills me to the bone what they did to you. But with myself being forced into seclusion, I cannot look after you the way that is required for you to be brought up in our society. She is the greatest witch I've ever known and will do anything to protect you, please obey her as best you can and try to learn from her._

_Always loving you pup_

_Snuffles_

Harry held back his emotions at this, and the rage grew inside him at the thought of him and Sirius had been denied so much. If he'd one shot at the rat, he would take it he thought.

The next letter was from Ron;

_Hey Mate_

_I'm sorry we've been out of touch, there's a lot going on that I can't say much but your invited next Monday to the burrow and we will catch up for the week. Please come, all our quiet will be explained then._

_Your best mate_

_Ron_

Harry still angry at Ron, took it in stride at least his friend hadn't abandoned him. At least he's promising answers. The next was from Hermione; when he opened it, he was scared it was a Howler hidden within a envelope.

**Harry!**

** How do you keep ending up in these situations! You were suppose to just stay safe this summer. Your actions have you going to court that you could end up in jail, or worse Expelled! **(He knew now it wasn't a howler of her being mad, she was scared for him) (The voice changed to a less yelling pitch). Please come to Ron's in a week, I miss you and am really worried, everything will be explained in a week, please forgive.

Always worried

Hermione Granger

He looked up at the three women surrounding him, he was was smirking at the look on there faces as they all broke out in laughter at the heartfelt rage the little bookworm possessed. The final letter from Albus had a scrawl the boy was not used to, it was beautiful calligraphy but not something you see everyday.

_Harry_

_ I must warn you that when your Uncle, and Aunt told you that you were no longer family the wards fell, that home has no defences for you. You'll probably singing with glee in the fact you don't have to return but it is a serious matter that was the safest place for you. With Siriuses permission and much argument I might say, we've asked Madam Bones to take Guardianship over you, if she accepts please take it. Her property is one of the safest places after Hogwarts and she is a much feared witch. Concerning your trial if Mrs. Bones will lead you through it I see no issue their. __Please don't be mad at your friends, I'm the reason for the shortage of letters and try to make new friends with Hannah and Susan, your only a child once and it's good you expand your horizons._

_In best wishes_

_Albus Dumbledore_

-0-

After reading these Harry, was quite, he nervously picked away at the food, feeling all the eyes on him in the room, it was 8:30 when Amelia looked at him, and stated."I have to be at work in a half hour, put it frankly I want to know two things before I leave, first is do you want me to be your guardian? If not I can find someone to look after you or I can get you put up in a shelter but I would be much happier with you here."

Harry looked at her, thinking of how this woman had looked after him last night, and how she'd comforted him from his nightmares, and anything being better than the Dursleys. All he could say was please.

Amelia smiling at the young man, she held up the legal papers said. "So mote, it be" and the paper burst into multiple pairs of light swirling around them till they went out the window.

"Secondly, Harry I heard your screams last night, I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me this morning exactly what happened, but is Voldemort back? Susan and Hannah shuddered as Amelia asked about the dark lord, but feeling the question needed a definite answer. Harry just looked at her glumly and nodded.

"Now I must be off, that news was what I was afraid of but Fudges' corruption has made us not allow to look into the possibility, Hannah your mom will be here shortly after I'm gone and Susan maybe you could spend some time with Harry.

In a short time Amelia was fully dressed in her, white khaki the gleaming brass buttons and the badge on her hip. She exited the house saying goodbye to Harry and the two girls. She walked past the wards and apparated away, she knew she was in for a long day.

As soon as she left, Harry went straight upstairs, leaving the two girls behind not saying a word to them. Hannah looking at Susan, after being quite the whole morning for fear of the "Aunties rath", finally spoke. "Well I'm not sure what happened last night but damn Potter moves fast, no wonder he's so moody. He can hardly keep up with what's going on." If nothing else knowing it'll bring the wrath of her best friend. "You now have the most interesting and desirable boy in our school staying with you" with a bit of girlie giggle, She new the playful punch was coming to her shoulder. Susan replied quietly. "Yah and you brought up the heir of Slytherin thing and we both accused him of killing Cedric." The dawning of there actions becoming clearer by there dismayed faces, Then Susan questioned under her breath to her best friend. "I wonder what happened to him to make him scream like that in his sleep, He screamed about Cedric too but he just looked so scared and overwhelmed." Then both girls looked at each other. "What does let it drown mean". Fear dawning on both there faces.

At the end of the statement, Hannah's mom called through the fireplace, saying she better get her but in gear. Hannah looking at Susan smiled as she walked over. "Well you have all day alone with him today, maybe you could talk to him, just glad it's not me." As she waved good bye grabbing the floo powder and yelling. "Abbott Manor!"

-0-

Susan left standing by herself, decided to go upstairs to get ready for the day. As she walked up the stairs she wondered what she'd even say to the boy she now lived with. As she passed by his room she noticed the door ajar and opened it slightly. She thought she'd see Harry doing something but no here he was Laying on the bed just staring upwards seemingly oblivious to the world. She staired at him till he finally commented. "Do you want something"?he never even turned to look at her.

The conversation started;

"I wanted to apologize for last night. Its just that there is so many rumours swirling around, it wasn't until auntie told me how rude we were that I clued in that it's just all gossip and I just never heard the whole story. Dumbledore remarks at the end of last year didn't really explain much, the prophets been hitting him pretty hard." She caught herself rambling

"Thanks". He said impassively, as if he didn't care about her opinions.

She slapped his foot. "I'm trying to extend a damn olive branch here, if your going to live with me, we might as try to understand each other." She winced at how forceful she'd become. She knew from her auntie and her friends that it was long standing Knowledge that all Bones women were famous for there tempers that could best be attributed to there Celtic roots.

At this Harry sat up, knowing that he was making an ass of himself and looked at her. It was the first time he'd looked directly at her, she had deep red hair, much deeper of a red than the weasleys, her skin was pail, white as the bones her family took there name. The green tank top she wore held her figure beautifully and though a thousand of thoughts went through his head, he definetly noticed that she had a shapely hour glass figure and had definetly hit puberty making himself mentally smirk at the thought. The final thing of note though were her green eyes much the same as his. Though how rude she was the night before, confused him as he felt a bit attracted to her.

Noticing the eyes looking her up and down, she heard the word sorry come from his lips. The boy seemed to be confronted and had pulled back on the bed, it was almost like he was trying to pull back from her. She clued in then that maybe a different approach might be tried. "Maybe we should try, to get to know each other better?Have you ever played 21 questions? (He shook his head.) Well we both answer questions about each other, it's usually a joke about when people go on a first date because some people don't know how to communicate. Maybe I'll start. "What's your favourite class?"

Harry looking a bit taken back by this girls attempts to push him but thought, I'm stuck here I might as play along.

"Charms", he said blatantly."

Susan's face looked a bit shocked with this. "How is it charms, you were always best in class defence?"

Harry smiled at her reaction. "Well now I get to ask you two in a row don't I, but to answer your question, I'm good at defence because I have to be, it's always something I have to do. I like Charms because it's so purely magical. I still remember first class making feathers float, that was more than I could ever imagine. Flitwick is a good teacher as well". He pointed his fingers, then he did a swish and a flick a smirk appearing.

"So what's with you and Hannah, you guys always seem to be together"Harry figured this would be a good question to start with.

"Hannah and me have been friends since we were little, her parents and mine were best friends. Auntie being an Auror always had long shifts, her parents would look after me when she was busy. We've been together since we were in strollers. I guess it's just like you, Hermione and Ron once you have some good friends or one, you don't need anyone else."

Harry thought deep at this, on how his friends hadn't been talking to him. He really hoped they had a good reason. "Okay what's your favourite class, Miss bones teasingly"?

"Astrology, and to just sum up why, it's just getting to stand up on the tower at night and look at the sky, all the wonder. It puts it into perspective of how small we are"

"Wow, that's a really good answer" Harry said, "I've just never thought of it that way"

"My turn, what's your favourite thing to do, be honest," Susan knew they were both having fun now breaking a few walls, it seemed harry was loosening up.

"Truthfully flying is my favourite thing, I don't actually care that much about quidditch other than the team, it's just an excuse to fly. It seems like all the bad can't follow me when I'm on my broom". Harry felt breathless at this comment both Ron and Hermione didn't know this but nobody seem to ask these things. "What's your favourite thing to do?,and yah I know I lack imagination?.

Susan smiled at the honesty. "My favourite thing to do is draw and paint, it's the reason why I'm best in my class at ruins. I just like making images and the class gives me the option. I kinda wish Hogwarts had an arts class." Harry nodded at this, he wouldn't mind a class that was something different than there major magical studies. She looked at him figured what would it hurt.How'd you end up here with my auntie last night?

Harry looked up and then sighed. " I was just out getting a muggle newspaper, and my cousin was going to beat me up when a dementor grabbed my cousin and kissed him, an Auror helped me and we were able to drive them off with a patronus. My Uncle threw a punch at me when I got home so I got brought to DMLE. Truthfully I'm still at a loss." Susan knew she'd pushed a few buttons but she thought damn he can't even get a newspaper without something happening, wait he can cast a patronus. Before she knew it she'd asked another question. "You can cast a patronus?"

"Yah since third year, Professor Lupin, Moony taught me since I was being affected by them so, they were bringing out a lot of bad memories"

"Damn it, Harry you keep filling me with more questions, but I gotta know why you call Professor Lupin, Moony? Are these bad memories like what you were dreaming about last night?

She saw Harry withdraw a bit, pulling his legs up to his chest, seeing this she put her hand on his knee, I'm sorry I'm just trying to understand. Nodding, he started to explain the marauders, how Sirius, his dad and Lupin were best friends and Lupin was a werewolf, that they all had nicknames. Leaving the animigus part out, or what conspired in third year. He then just told her that what the dementors brought out was worse than what he dreamed of last night.

She shuddered internally to think of what was worse in his head than last night. Then he looked at her and grinned. "I guess I have four questions, and I'd just remind you that I've been really honest, winking at her. So yah hmmm, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? If not do you have a crush? What's your favourite colour?

Susan couldn't help but laugh at how he'd flounder from being the darkest of lives to being normal 15 turning 16 year old boy. Well I don't know, Mr. Potter If I should think your hinting at something". She said playfully making him look a little embarrassed. "First off I'm straight mister. I've never had a boyfriend yet, I think my auntie scares most away, and it's hard to get up the nerves you know? Harry nodded thinking of the Yule ball last year. "I had a crush on Earnie last year but he got handsy with me while we danced with me.That turned me off him, since then I've just been keeping my eyes opened. My favourite colour (she blushed at saying it) is emerald green like your eyes." Then she giggled to defuse the situation. "What's your next question?" Counting off he'd only asked three.

Well Harry said flushing. "Um how far have you ever gone with someone else?

Her face reddened but she knew she'd thrown some hard ones at him. Her memories of her and Hannah kissing each other one night out in a tent, experimentally came to mind but he didn't need to know that. Though truthfully she did it to experiment she didn't enjoy it, there was no spark or rush the older girls had told her about. Calmly she said. "Just a kiss, but nothing more, now I guess I get to ask you, and I'm going to throw the same questions back at"? She said being playful.

Harry thought real hard. "Well first I like girls, I've never had a girlfriend, though I wouldn't mind one eventually. The crush thing, your going too laugh but I had a thing for Cho, yah I know she was dating Cedric. I really wanted to ask her too the Yule ball but Cedric asked her first. Now I don't know if I could speak to her or she'd speak to me after what happened. My favourite colour, is red, much like your hair Miss Bones, and I've never even kissed a girl."

Susan's face reddened at the comment on her hair, but then a smile broke out on her face at the thought of short little Harry with tall Asian girl. Then her brain clicked. "Wait you never kissed a girl? What about Hermione, or anyone else for that matter, I mean your world famous and there's all sorts of girls in school that would appreciate the great Harry Potter defeater of the Dark Lord."

Harry looked now shrugging. "Hermione is a bit like an overbearing sister, don't get me wrong she's a great person but she's a little too much into reading planning and I think she sees me as a brother which I'm fine with, Well the rest is a bit more (his eyes looked away trying to find the words) the school half the time seems to think I'm the next dark lord, the other half wants the boy who has hyphens and not me."

She looked at him and clued in she thought of him in both the hyphen ways or the dark lord way from time to time. She was starting to see how much more difficult his life was.

Harry looked at her. Well you keep questioning ahead. I guess I should ask a few to catch up. "What do you want to do when you get done school?"

Susan laughed at the softness of the question after all the hormone driven ones between them. "Truthfully I was thinking of being a magical photographer for the prophet or a news agency, I know it sounds stupid but I just like capturing the moment". Harry looked on at her. "That actually sounds nice, I wish I knew more wizarding jobs out there to pick from". The next question she knew was coming sooner or later. "Why do you live with your aunt, we're are your parents?"

Susan winced at the question answered though figuring he had to ask. She explained how in the week prior to when the killing curse hadn't killed him, that you-know-who's followers had gone on a rampage decimating a lot of family's, how her parents were killed in there bed asleep holding each other. She'd only been left alive because a notice me not charm on her bed, that same week saw the Abbots loose family, Harry's and a few days later Neville. She lived with her auntie because they were all the family they had left of each other.

She looked at Harry and said. "I'm sorry this game is a bit too intense for both of us isn't it?" Harry nodded. "Can you just answer just one more question about last night. You scared me and Hannah last night with your shouts of it, why were you repeating Let it drown over and over again? You don't need to answer if you don't want to."

Harry looked at her looking like he wasn't going to continue but finally he just let it pour out. He hadn't spoken about it to anyone since Hermione and Ron on the Express back home. He told her about how he didn't even want to be in the Tri-Wizard cup. He thought Cedric was a fine choice. He told her bout a imperialed Krum, the challenges. How him and Cedric were grabbing the cup. How it was a portkeye, the killing of the spare and Cedric's death, the being tied to tombstone. The abomination that was Voldermort's infant body, the concoction he was dropped into that brought him back. He told her of the meeting of Death Eaters, the escape, leaving out the brother wands. Barry Crouch's polyjuicing and the hidden Mood. Fudges refusal to beleive.

At the end all Susan could do is hold on as the story kept going, she understand most of it. The details of the maze had been wondered by most of her class, she cried at Diggory dying just so meaninglessly, just because of being a spare. The description of Voldemort made her gag. She recognized the name of the dark wizards as most of the ones her auntie always went on about in cases. The rest of the story was just believable enough she knew Harry couldn't be lying. With that she just reached over and hugged him as he seemed to be lost in his own mind once again. She had so much to think about.

"Harry, I'm going to go get dressed, do you want to see the property with me?"

He nodded, she figured she'd take him out and get him out of his mind, since now that they spoke she knew he was just Harry.

-0-

**Well this one took a bit longer, I know it's a bit of a set up, but I dig holes and I have to try to dig out of them, hopefully you enjoy. I know this one took longer but there was a lot of editing on this and the previous chapters. Please comment on your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day of Unrest and Rest

Chapter 5: A Day Of Unrest and Rest

**As always everything's J.K. Rowling's, I'm just writing a FanFiction**

**Well I'm glad so many people have written reviews and are following my story, and yes I know of my errors, magical words suck with me and so does my spelling of normal English as always, I'm trying to improve but alas my skills suck, on a recent review I got a laugh because apparently English people don't say yah a lot, as a member of the commonwealth growing up with English people as friends and my best friend being one, they do.. but that's that let the story continue.**

-0-

As Amelia arrived at work there was the daily bustle of officers, shuffling about. Apparently it had been a quiet night, with only three new attendees of Her Magesty's Magical holding tanks. All were just drunken wizards from a bachelor party that had spilled into the muggle world.

She ended up checking the shift change, She talked to the different heads of departments. Kingsley on the task of fugitive and warrants, was still looking at precedents of were Sirius could be hiding, he was thinking Nepal for some reason, though she tried to point him to the Bahamas, after Albus's comments on a tropical bird statement. The obliviators were short staffed as so many had to work into the early hours this morning from Harry's dementor, incident. The five that were on duty were second ringers but they would hold down the fort fine. She placed the investigative squad onto researching the dementors in Little Whining , that was not suppose to happen, she knew it took government authority but from were. Though those five wizards rarely came up with anything. The regular officers were divided between Diagon, Knockturn alley, hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow and regular wizarding communities and branches. Though all in all with only a population of 50,000 or so magical folk in all of the UK and Ireland, it didn't take a large force. She had to stop herself from laughing as the first new recruit Tonks, fell on her face as she climbed the steps to leave, causing her pink hair to change rainbow coloured. Deciding rather than to send Tonks out, she called her over.

Tonks looking scared, knowing her clumsiness would get her fired one day, "Yes boss". Standing nearly at a rigid attention that the drill instructor had instructed her in.

Amelia just shrugged. She new that the instructors drilled this into them, but in all honesty they should work on more magical detainment, deesculating situations and understanding mannerisms. She'd make a note of it but over a few hundred years of tradition was hard to break in the training academy.

Looking at Tonks. "At ease rookie, I'm just putting you on some more local assignments today. I want you to go down to the archives and figure out where the orders for the dementors came from last night. I also want you to look up your cousins case, the Sirius black file."

With a look of relief Tonks's body mellowed, her pink hair seemed to glow brighter and she seemed to turn around at fool speed saying. "Right away ma'am". Clipping a desk on her way out.

Amelia just shook her head, if it wasn't for Tonks's powers, she would of already been gone but her ability to shift was a useful asset. She just hoped the girl could hold it together long enough to get out of this awkward stage.

Going back to her desk, she started thinking about what Harry had told her about Voldemort being back. She started looking at her statistics of just she had. 40 full Aurors, about 20 obliviators, and two men in Weasley's misuse of muggle artifacts department. Weasley being one. There was also the unspeakables but they rarely came out, they kept to their research and unless it was something truly interesting they had little time for police work.

She shook her head remembering how at the start of Voldermort's last rise, they had had over 200 officers, but even then the force was nearly wiped out. They had been more of a clean up crew for the damage left behind. She was hired during that time, they were doing open call outs for anyone willing to wear the badge. The training was stripped from three years down to 6 weeks, it made her shudder how they were like lambs to the slaughter. Though quite a few stood out in that time, the Longbottom, Sirius, the Potters as reservists. She shuddered to think what would happen now with such a small force.

She started sorting through paperwork seeing if she could bring it before the wizardgamont, a reason to call for enough money to start a new hiring campaign and immediately double the Auror count. Though after she got herself worked up, she just had to bow her head in shame. She knew that Fudge would never allow the bill to brought forward, he was backed by former dark wizards. They would say that it was fear inducing, that they were in a peaceful existence. She'd been trying to crack down on the dark wizards for years but now it seemed pointless, they controlled the legislature, and her budget was nothing. All she could do was hope from time to time that one would do something that was breaking the law down to the letter. She shook her head trying not to dwell on this.

Arriving by owl, a message arrived for her. Opening it she was a bit surprised. In it, it read.

_To Madam Bones,_

_ Your ward, a young mister Potter, must be brought before the Wizengamot at Friday no later than 9:00am for the court proceedings of his charges. You will also be requested in a meeting of the wizardgamot, immediately after. This has been directed by Minister Fudge and Chief Secretary Dolores Umbridge._

_Signed_

_Chief Junior Undersecretary _

_Percy Wesley_

Amelia shook her head in astonishment, someone must want Harry's head. Wizardgamot tribunals usual were held for the darkest of actions. Then looking again what could that miserable oaf a minister want with her at a meeting of a Wizengamot. Then that miserable woman, Dolores requesting her as well. That pissed her off since Amelia might not have had kids because of never being able to hold onto love. That woman couldn't find a man, that'd want to touch her. She was a secretary requesting the head of the police. She planned to keep this in mind till the next time they meet.

She decided that though it wouldn't affect her she was going to need a pepper up potion after all. Maybe when she got home a couple glasses of fine scotch as well.

-0-

Harry and Susan were walking around the property, Harry clued in that he was certainly amazed with the size of the bones property, it was all sheep grazing land with pockets of forest, it had to be close to a thousand acres. Susan explained how her family was one of the many Norse family's that came across with the age of Vikings, that they had held the land for close to a thousand years, that estate managers ran nearly all the lands now, using muggle government grants. That her family just got a income from it and they just stayed in the manor. Harry was just trying to comprehend the scale, growing up in Little Whinging, and visiting the Borrow, didn't even comprehend how some could live with such excess. Though not wanting to insult his new housemate he kept his mouth shut.

They talked about class, they talked about there friends. Harry explained how he was upset with Ron and Hermione for not telling him anything. If nothing else, he could feel the tension ease with Susan as his brain started to turn, clueing in that he hadn't helped diffuse the situations in the last few years being mopey, and only speaking to his friends or house mates. It felt good to have someone to bounce his thoughts off of.

Harry talked to Susan about muggle society, he quickly found out that she had lived a fairly sheltered life going from one magical home to the other. She explained how all the wizarding family's would keep in touch and travel by floo network to each others homes, having to barely experience the outside world. She talked of how she'd been to nearly all the old family's homes, like the Malfoy, Knotts, Blacks growing up. That those places were always cold and seemed to be more upscale versions of the Bones Manor. She'd tell him bout Neville's place and how his Gran would throw these lavish parties, Neville's Gran would play on her speaker sets some American musicians music that was called Elvis, and she would tell people that you got to juke your hips as you danced. Harry laughed at how out of date the wizards were with the rest of the world, and tried to explain, what little he'd seen from the Dursleys and his neighbours about all the advancements muggles had made. How Elvis was long dead, and though his music was still loved it was dated.

Susan just shook her head in disbelief hearing all Harry had to tell, how could muggles go through so many trends of music. Harry mentioned something of a group of Beatles that played music. That there was this new music called punk and alternative that had caused a lot of revolutions within the society of just the Uk in the last twenty years. She couldn't understand how muggles could keep there society together with even music changing how they went about things, or how they'd trained insects to sing.

She decided that she was going to have to ask Harry about more of the muggle world. She figured the first she'd ask is about cars seeing as they'd all heard of Ron and his escapades coming to school in the family's car. She'd always presumed most wizarding family's like herself just took the floo to the ministry and walked to the train. Though she'd seen cars she never understood them. So she asked.

She was a little upset, when Harry couldn't stop laughing when she was asking how muggles worked there cars, and how they fit little horses in them to operate them. Harry after calming down started explaining that there was nothing living inside the vehicles, and that they operated by engines, whatever that meant. He explained that nearly every family owned one and that they fit five or so people. That muggles would travel hundreds of miles in a day and that they could get anywhere with a road. That just left the next question of what they would do if there was no roads. Which Harry calmly pointed upwards. She was getting mad now thinking that she was being made a fool of till Harry Harry started explaining airplanes. How they were like brooms but fit 200 or more people on board, with all there luggage, plus freight and that was when he pointed skyward he was pointing to the planes above and showed her as they created clouds behind them. That's when it hit her how advanced the muggles really were, as she watched plane after plane cross the sky. Harry told her to just lay back on the field and watch them, he used to do it as a kid. As she laid there with Harry, it was to her delight, that they had spent hours just staring at the planes, as they crisscrossed the sky.

It was starting to get late in the day, when they pulled themselves up off the field, to make their way home. She'd never seen Harry so calm as he looked towards the heavens that day. She asked Harry if he could tell her more about the muggle world. Harry brought up the idea that maybe they could go into town in the next few days if there is a town nearby. Her eyes widened with the possibility.

On the way back Susan feeling bold, but confident on the way back, told Harry about how Hannah was coming by tomorrow. Harry who'd just seemed to come out of his shell looked glumly at her. Looking at him, she could see why spending a day with the girl who accused him of being the heir of Slytherin, wouldn't be so much fun. Thinking through this, she asked. "If she apologized would you be a bit better with her around.?"

Harry's shoulders sunk with a sigh. "Yah maybe, but if she's just apologizing for the sake of apologizing what's the point."

This made Susan's head come up with a clever idea. "Well maybe if you told us the whole story of what happened second year. We would have an idea what happened. All we know is that people got petrified and then unpetrified, with Gryffindor getting all the house points. I know what you told me about Cedric's death really opened my eyes."

Harry looked at her sternly. "Well I'm glad I can be so illuminating." He said roughly with sarcasm. "It's not like I'm a book to find all your answers from."

Susan understood now that she'd been towing a line all day. Putting her arms around him, she felt him jolt as if this was new too him. "It's not like that, it's just, our world or me and Hannahs' is so closed, that we never even bothered to look up and see how the muggles have touched the sky. Your explanations just make it a little easier to comprehend."

With a smirk that could only be hidden so long. Harry commented. "You know they've been to the moon right?"

The shock on Susan's face as she released the hug, told him all he needed to know and Harry could wish that he could of captured the image of shock and disbelief. Laughing the way home as the sun started to cascade to supper time. Though he heard the loud comment of. "Your bullshitting me." From someone he'd never heard swear before.

Amelia looked on from the porch, the magnification on her monocle turned up watching the two teenagers, she was about to go tell them to come in for supper when she saw them marching back. She saw the hug and that it was friendly from her daughter. Glad to see some work had been done to there relationship and both had been doing something when she was gone. The cursing from her daughter was unexpected but she'd let it go. She had something on her mind that's happened at the end of the day that made her excited for tonight.

-0-

Earlier that day as Amelia was looking at her clock knowing that she had an hour left of the day. Mr.Weasley from misuse of muggle artifacts came knocking on her door. Inviting him in, Mr. Weasley looked a lot calmer than the time she'd brought him in for the flying car fiasco of his a few years back. He was disciplined but in truth, he hadn't done anything of illegal intent, he was just pushing the boundaries that in truth should be looked at by wizarding world. They rarely spoke but did send correspond by messages back in forth whenever a muggle items were used for muggle baiting or he was called out for his expertise.

She looked at the man getting close to his fifties. He wore, a plaid shirt and a tweed cap, his ginger hair flopping out from beneath. She smirked thinking of how he was the definition of the Weasleys most of the British wizarding world knew.

After a quick greeting he began. "Well Madam Bones you seem to have Harry in your care, now. As you know my son Ronald was hoping that you might allow Harry after the trial to come visit with us next Monday? He usually spends half the summer with us. We care a lot about him and my wife's been sending me letters about him after word of his trial reached her."

This peaked Madam Bones's interest as she'd only found of the trial this morning. "And how might you know of his trial already, Mr. Weasley." She said coldly.

At this he grew red, but his body softened after a second. "Well you see, my son. Percy Weasley works as an undersecretary for the ministry and he wrote to my wife." Calming himself he asked if he could conjure some tea. Allowing it. She watched as a tea pot and coffee mugs were summoned. She almost chuckled as his was chipped cup with #1, dad on it. The other for her had the Scottish quidditch team logo on it with snitches darting on the rim, also chipped. She thought how Mr. Weasley's whole essence seemed to come forward in this setting. After taking a sip he continued.

"He seems to think the only way to get ahead in life is by just doing what Fudge and that Dolores women think is right, that by taking the same stance that those key figures in the Ministry has on everything, that he will rise to the top and get out of the lack of money my family has been dealing with for generations." She saw him almost bristle and look at her if she was going to give away her opinion of his family's lack of wealth. In honest truth she always thought Mr. Weasley and his brethren were honest folk that followed there passions, often doing this to the point that they missed opportunity but she'd rather avoid to comment on his life. He continued though.

"We had a bit of a falling out over it, nothing world breaking. He's young and he's hungry which I can't blame him. He decided though that my family's love of Harry and how we don't care what the ministry thinks of him, is going to lead us too a worse point than what we are. We had a falling out over it and he sent us the news to show us what a bad egg Harry is." Taking a long sip of his tea, almost to the point she thought he was trying to drown himself in it."

As her monocle reflected that no lie was told, there was the old police officer smiling at the line of how if you just were quiet that people will tell you more than you can imagine. Finally speaking she apologized.

"Mr. Weasley I'm sorry for your family's internal troubles, and hopefully sooner or later Harry's actions come to the light of what really happened last spring. (She watched as he bristled at the comments, knowing that he had most likely heard the story and most likely believed it.) I'll let you know that Harry thinks easily of how great you and your family is. Before he came to stay with me, he asked if he could stay with you, we both know why the paperwork wouldn't let that happen." Not too insult you." He shook his head understanding his family's wealth, while the same time, seemed to be cheered up deeply that his family was the first that Harry had requested.

She continued. "I'll ask Harry after work today but I think he got a similar request from your son and their friend Hermione, earlier today. Now a group of teenagers spending time together can't be the only reason, you came down here."

"Actually Madam Bones, Harry's and Ron's lives are a lot more important than most things in my life." Looking at the #1 dad mug she now clued in how much he actually earned it. Continuing though. "But there is more than one reason, Hagrid had dropped off Sirius's motorcycle to my place many years ago. I was mailed by Dumbledore that it was suppose to be brought to you, if you want it. I quite cherish the old beast, it's what taught me the magic for what caused the car incident a few years ago. Though it's now rightfully yours, I was wondering when would be a good time to bring it around.?"

This made her smile. "How bout after 7 when we should all be done supper. Just floo over and bring the bike through the chimney."

The smile on Madam Bones's face in her office was a rare sight but Mr. Weasley quickly agreed and he quickly scurried back to his department.

-0-

Amelia while enjoying her supper of a thick venison stew, found Harry a bit uplifted. Susan seemed to be teasing him about some sort of flip motion with her fingers. She asked them how the day went and Harry told her fine, but Susan went on about muggle airplanes and automobiles. She brought up how Harry had told her about different musics and how there was even a band of singing Beatles in the muggle world. Amelia chuckled but then grew concerned, since she was a pure blood and most of the family's she associated with were also. She had forgot how little exposure to that world Susan had received. She knew she was out of touch too, not venturing much since she'd been appointed head of the DMLE. Her worry ended a bit, when Harry asked if they could go into town later on in the week. She thought it was a good idea but she'd need them to be chaperoned, not because they couldn't be alone in the muggle world but Bones manor was far away from the nearest village and no one she knew drove. The more she thought about it, the manor didn't even have a driveway.

Harry then asked if he could go to Gringotts to have some pounds, Susan looked aghast till she told her that, pounds were muggle money in the UK, much like galleons. Amelia was kinda glad if nothing else, her niece was definetly getting a learning experience. She told Harry that Sirius had left his account open for her to take money from for Harry or as his legal guardian she could get some from his bank. She'd write the goblins and get them a cheque that they'd be able to cash at a store in town. Amelia was glad now that she had caroused so much with Sirius in Glasgow in her youth to know how to do this.

After dinner they sat around, talking about Amelia's day. Susan looking forward to seeing Hannah tomorrow. Harry was asked if he wanted to go the Weasleys, and with a quick yes that was dealt with. Finally Harry's trial was brought up and how it would be before the whole Wizengamot. Susan looked shocked at this. Harry not being raised in this world wondered what was the big deal. Finally Amelia explained that basically Harry was being tried before the highest court in the land, in front of all the Lords and Lady's plus the respective juries.For something that was usually a fine or probation. Well that certainly hit him like a ton of bricks. Before he had time to think deep on this subject there was shouting through the fireplace.

Mr. Weasleys face popped into the fire, and everyone saw the burning flames form the appearance of the Weasley family patriarch. "Look out I'm coming through he shouted."

With that an old triumph motorcycle started to emerge with Mr. Weasley. Harry looked in bemusement at how easily the man came out of the fireplace. His exits always ended with him landing face first somewhere. The man seemed to stroll out the fireplace while walking a motorbike. With a quick nod to Amelia, Harry and Susan, he asked Amelia were she wanted the old beast. She told him right out on the front yard. She rushed ahead to open the doors. With the bike on the yard they both came inside. 

"So is Harry coming to stay with us, for a week?" He brought up after some motor chat and some friendly hellos.

Harry replied yah, but he looked at Mr, Weasley and asked. "Why should I come back when they hardly write too me anymore or keep in touch".

Mr. Weasley put his hand on Harry's shoulder and replied. "Harry my boy, sometimes you just need to have some faith in your friends, and we might have a surprise or two for you. All will be revealed next week. With that I'm probably going to be in trouble with the wife now for being late and I best be on my way." He quickly grabbed flew powder and yelled Burrow. As he strolled into fire. Leaving Harry with more wonder as the man left.

Amelia looking at the two teens asked if they would be all right for the rest of the evening. They both nodded yes. "Good then I have an old friend I need to be in touch with". 

Amelia scurried upstairs feeling much younger than she was, opened her closet and found her old leather jacket, the one Sirius had bought her when she was sixteen in Glasgow. Putting it on it was tighter than she remembered, it was a lot in the chest but some in the stomach. She felt that was acceptable in 14 years but it still made her a little self observant, till she remembered the task at hand. 

Bursting out the door, she hopped on the old Triumph and kicked it over. It started nearly immediately. The rumble rose through her as it chugged to life. She was gonna have to send Mr.Weasley and Hagrid a bottle of scotch each for keeping it in such order. With a twist of the throttle she sped of in the night. Smiling wildly like a lunatic, if any of the locals had seen her they would of swore she was a banshee. With red hair flapping in the wind, her pale complexion, and the speed at which she raced over the fields. It would be near midnight before she returned.

-0-

** Hopefully everyone enjoys, this has been something that always bugged me, they have a flying motorcycle. Is it the only one, or is there a production like brooms. It was in the first book and last but doesn't get mentioned. Do you notice it doesn't need to fly to be magical.Sorry bout the weird cropping the site acted up on me**


	6. Chapter 6:Dark Clouds Forming

Chapter 6 Dark Clouds Forming

**Everything's J.K. Rowling's, this is just a badly written FanFiction.**

**Hey everyone, I'm still working on self editing, I've read your messages and I do try to work on it. I'm soon to have a beta reader but another would be nice, who might stop by once and a while and spruce things up. He knows me and says I'm good at a lot but writing ain't one.Youll still get my self edited updates through the week, but by jeez your going to get some twists and turns starting soon.**

-0-

When Amelia woke up in the morning, she smelt the most delicious breakfast on the way. Wondering what her elf was up to, she stepped into the kitchen. Not finding Trixie, but Harry working away, he had every frying pan working by hand and was doing the prep work at the same time. She could see that he had eggs, sausages, bacon and potatoes on the go. Alternating as he went. Knowing his wand was back at the detachment she was stunned as the boy was just doing this by himself. She could hardly imagine, Susan or one of the other pureblood family's even knowing how to cook with anything less than magic. The fact he was outpacing those that use magic made her wonder what wasn't on the police reports of what went on in the Dursleys'.

She went to tap Harry on the shoulder, to see if he needed anything and to thank him for trying to help out. The problem was as soon as the fingers touched his shoulders, he started screaming. "The bacons not burnt, I'm sorry for taking so long!" The boy tensed up and jumped so hard that the only thing to keep the food on the pan was the boys fear. She heard Susan swearing as she heard Susan wake up, from the shout. That girl hated mornings. Deciding that it would be best just to leave him alone, she went back to the dining room and started too see what the owls had brought in. The first thing that caught her eye was The Daily Prophet. First was just how thick it was, secondly was the cover. It read:

**_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE FIRED!_**

**_Professor fired from the Wizengamot._**

_A motion brought forth by Lucius Malfoy last night before the Wizengamot, for Brian Dumbledore to be dismissed with pension from the wizengamot. Was won by a large majority. With this dismissal the old wizard was also removed from the ICW and being Chief Mugwamp, needing a position in political office to hold a seat there. His removal was stemmed by the fact of his recent remarks of claiming You-Know-Who's return. As Malfoy declared. "He's just starting to turn senile in his waning years, first it will be the dark lords around the corner. Next they'll be under our beds but even now with strong leadership from Fudge we are living in a golden age of low taxes, low crime, and holding prestigious events that show the pride of British wizardry to the rest of the world. We held the Quidditch World Cup, The Tri-Wizard tournament; (though he mentions that the incidents with that spectacle were caused by Dumbledore and the mans mentally unstable protégé Harry Potter see page 9) and we shall continue to let the sun never stop shining on our little island with another event this year.(See the long distance broom racing event on 27 sports) If You-Know-Returned, we would know, I for one am glad he's not, being imperioused last time is not a highlight of my life. With this removal we can move away from the old bitter fighters and senile old men to a more modern age of magical Britain that's prepared for the 21st century. We will not look to the past but the future. See more pg 2. His replacement will be elected this week see the whose in the running pg 6._

_By Mathias Y_

The side article read:

**Albus Kept on at Hogwarts But With Ministry Oversight.**

_With much deliberation last night, the board of governors has decided to keep Dumbledore on. This was largely done by Madam Longbottom. Though a critic of Dumbledore of the past and his bullying policies. She believed that the man has a right to his opinions, as she has been known to have a few herself.(Check out pg10 for Madam Longbottom's experimentation with crystal pixies juices hallucinations in the 60's and her possibly being a black widow with 6 husbands only 1 giving her a son and the rest dying in there early 70s'). _

_The agreement was held that Dumbledore could run the school as long as no more incidents happen this year. Also all teaching staff will be put on review, as well as a ministry official will be placed in the supposedly cursed defence against the dark arts teaching position. "This is to assess that the school has held its long standing educational excellence." Said a riled Madam Longbottom _

_See more on page 3._

_By Kathryn V_

Amelia slammed the paper down, shocking her niece who had snuck downstairs as she read it. Amelia knew this was bad, the ministry was backwards on everything they did and now interfering with the school. She already had the lowest Auror turn outs in a century, now with them mucking up defence of the dark arts it would only lower. The other problem was the dismissal of Dumbledore though she didn't always agree with his tact, Dumbledore had held the ground in the wizengamot for years against the wizards of the dark. Without him the votes would now start to swing surely to more pure blood laws, incompetent hirings and worse yet knowing what Harry had told her an easier ministry for Voldermort to push by the wayside.

Susan asked what was going on and she just handed the paper for her niece to read the front of the paper. She could tell her niece was not bemused when there was an audible. "Holy fuck" at the end of the first article. With a gentle reminder of language she told her too read the second one.

As she said this Harry came strolling out, he had the dinner plates all stacked up, with the cutlery on top plus the glasses. Amelia smiled, the boy at least knew how to work. He laid out the entire spread as Susan read the second article, muttering under her breath rather than piss off her auntie. Then Harry brought out the food, He had heaps of it on every plate. Amelia remembered the platters that they served in Hogwarts and those elves would of been proud. Looking at it though she said. "Harry you didn't need to cook for us, we have Trixie after all and she'll feel quite purposeless without doing this.

Harry just winced and replied. " Madam Bones, Trixie and I had this conversation this morning, though she doesn't like me in her kitchen, I just wanted to thank you for having me in your home. It's much better than the Dursley's..." His voice trailed off. "I just wanted to show you and Susan once and a while how much I just appreciate being here. Also apparently Trixie doesn't mind having a morning off cooking once a week, she said something about a pixie infestation she wanted to tackle."

Amelia started to argue. "Harry your welcome here unconditionally as long as you need and at least till you come of age." But knowing that some people just needed to show gratitude. "If it makes you happy I won't argue it."

Susan spoke up. "What was so bad with the Dursley's that you had to come here though, and this foods amazing by the way". As Susan grabbed a fork full munching on it not waiting for her aunt or Harry to finish talking.

Harry's head slumped.

Amelia knowing what was going on with the boy replied to Susan. "Harry's home life was very rough, and there would be no questioning him about it, to put it frankly his relatives never would appreciate something like this. If he ever wants to tell you, it will be on his terms. By the way thank you Harry." Remembering the jump while he cooked, and Susan's inquisitive nature.

It looked as if Susan got the message.

Amelia finally getting into eating it, it was sweet heaven, Harry had crisped the bacon perfectly, the sausages were delicious and fluffy. The potatoes were greasy but only on the outside, just adding to the flavour as she picked up watching him mush them up to mix the outside coating with the inside. The eggs were done sunnyside up with the yolks runny to be able to dip the meats and potatoes in. It was definetly not healthy, but it was delicious. Amelia's thoughts drifted that she might have to start exercising if Harry kept feeding her this way, remembering the leather jacket.

Susan stuffing herself till she felt like she was going to burst. The food was delicious much more than the health food Trixie usually served. She had to ask Harry when he learned to cook, doing so shocked her. His reply sounded held back but he responded that he didn't remember, he just remembered standing on boxes.

Susan asked if that was normal for muggles, which Harry just shook his head no.

Susan just looked stunned, and Amelia just glared at her to shut up. As Harry started to play with his food rather than munching away as he did. The conversation quickly changed to the news that piqued Harry's interest. They discussed the points that had infuriated Amelia as she explained to the kids the ramifications of this. Harry and Susan understood to there own degree. They discussed the difficulty of learning defence and what the ministry would teach. They both seemed to have a view they'd suffered a riptide of teachers, though they both spoke highly of Lupin. Harry seemed to know a lot about defence, and could talk in depth about the teachers short cummings which astounded Amelia, but then remembering the Patronus, she shook her head. Of course he knew it, from Voldermort to the tri-wizard tournament the boy had to have self studied to the point she'd have like to see him against an Auror. The boy got into such detail on what he wanted to learn in the next few years she figured he could of taught it.

Before the conversation was near completion though the fire perked up.

-0-

Hannah shouted through the fire that she was coming through.

With the smooth movements of walking through the fire that only came from growing up in a wizard society Hannah emerged. Harry, Susan, and Amelia all greeted her. They all heard back, "Hi Auntie, Susan and Harry."

Amelia looking at her watch, knowing that she had to get to work looked at Hannah and clearly stated in her drill seargent voice. "Susan please get Hannah up to speed". Susan quickly grabbed her friend and led her upstairs. 

Harry looked at Amelia and just mouthed thank you as Amelia went to the fireplace and flooed away.

Susan having led Hannah upstairs, took her to her room, where she started telling Hannah all the events of yesterday and this morning. By the time she got to explaining in depth of how Cedric had died, she was crying realizing the emotions that she'd buried away yesterday. Not wanting Harry to know how guilty she felt at accusing him of that murder.

Hannah kinda just let the air out of herself, as she heard Susan explain it all. She felt remorseful too at the thought that she'd been harbouring blame on Harry when his story made such sense. She'd seen Harry at class and knew he was good at magic, but the age line. Him and Cedric dissapearing at the end of the tournament. This was far past Harry's skill level. Hell he'd never even taken runes or arithmancy to be able to do those two things. The peices started to fit. She was about to ask about the Heir of Slytherin thing when Susan really started to get wound up.

Hannah heard Susan explain how she didn't know what it was but something had happened to Harry at his home that she couldn't explain. Harry was so gracious that it was unnerving, it was like he was scared of being thrown out all the time she'd noticed. She told her about how he made breakfast, just to show his gratitude and that'd he'd jumped this morning so scared that'd it'd woken her up. Then it clicked with both girls. " Please auntie, not the frying pan". They both whispered. Both girls just flustered at this, some things were dawning on them. 

After they both took there time to recollect themselves they sat around and girl talked. Hannah told Susan about the gossip she'd heard from Parvarti. They both talked about how Susan would get to go with Harry into the muggle world. Hannah teased Susan it was a date. Susan blushed at the thought, but remembered Harry telling her bout his crush. She quickly told her best friend "the gossip" that it was nothing more than for Harry and her to see more of the world. Deciding to distract Hannah she told her all that Harry had told her bout airplanes. Hannah's equal shock at this was all she needed to get her off the date subject, but Susan decided to tell her how Harry was willing to explain what happened with the Chamber of Secrets. With that Hannah nearly ran down the stairs.

When Hannah got downstairs, Harry wasn't at the kitchen table. He was outside checking out the old bike, he was looking the bike up and down. 

Hannah looked at him looking at the bike and asked why he was so fascinated with it. 

He responded. "I don't know, but it's like I'm drawn to it. Maybe it's the same with brooms, they just represent a way for me to escape." With Susan arriving they talked about how it would be neat to learn to ride one.

Their day continued on as much the same as the day before, Hannah learned a lot from him. He told them of second year, how no one had told him it wasn't normal to talk to snakes, releasing the snake in the London zoo. He told them bout Lockhart trying to obliviate Ron. He told them of the Basilisk, and how Hermione had figured it out. He didn't mention that the parseltongue was some of Voldermorts' power that transferred to him. He just said it might of been from surviving the killing curse.

Hannah was dumbfounded by Harry's story's, she had heard legends of basilisks from children's books, and from literature in class. Same as a Phoenix, since these creatures were so rare they might as well be extinct. She clued in that she was pretty stupid to beleive Harry was after muggle born, he being raised in that society. Hermione being his best friend and Ron's family was famous for there liberal views concerning breeding. She now realized that if she didn't jump to conclusions with Harry that everything might sound fantastic but it was just him being stuck in it. He didn't even think he had done anything extraordinary.

She started talking to him as anyone else, and they followed the old stone fence lines of the sheep pastures. She clued in he was interested in a lot and had learned a lot, he just didn't like to show off. Her and Susan even giggled as a snake jumped out at them and Harry talked to it. It seemed the snake just bowed and started doing tricks like roll over and slythered away. Spending just the day with him, Hannah could understand why Susan had started blushing at the thought of a date with a boy she could definitely see him being the soon to be most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts if he let the truths sweep through. Hannah thought poor Harry didn't even know what was gonna hit him with his lack of confidence as the day started to crest and she was too make her way home.

-0-

Meanwhile in Amelia's work Tonks had arrived about two hours in too the day with a Manila folder, inside was Sirius's arrest record. It was two pages. It documented what had happened at the scene, the muggle deaths, Peters finger, and Sirius saying "it was all his fault". Truthfully nothing extraordinary.

When she turned the page to see the trial documents and such she found none. Looking up at Tonks, she asked. "Where is the trial documents." 

Tonks looked at her deadpan. "I searched the entire archive, there's nothing, I asked the older Aurors who were around then and they remember nothing. It's like he was thrown in Azkaban without any due process ma'am. 

Amelia winced at this since she was a junior officer at that time, and though there was a lot of things done during the dark times, that were unexpected. This was unheard of. She then clued in that a man who she still had feelings for, had a kiss on sight order when he had never even stood trial. She felt shame for having felt hostile towards him, he might not have done it. She also felt worse shame for never visiting him once on that dreadful island. Then she clued in she was running the very organization trying to capture the man.

Looking to Tonks. "We will need to bring this before the wizengamot, when is the next meeting?"

Next Friday ma'am. I beleive you have already been requested to be there, I'll just add that you need to bring this two the docket". Replied Tonks.

Amelia though of what this would mean. Then remember how quick the wizengamot had been to judge Dumbledore, how that it was ignoring Harry. She also knew at this moment that Malfoy was running the floor. She was going to have to bring a lot of laws up, and the proof of a lack of trial to sway that floor. She had the proof, she just didn't want to let them prepare for it. "Tonks put in a meeting of great legality but don't put Sirius's name on it. We don't want anyone to slip paperwork or know what we are doing. Also please have Kingsley go on that search to Nepal."

Tonks understanding the last statement, asked if there was anymore. She was told to come back afterwards. Knowing she wasn't in trouble at least she sprang from the office. Though she did nearly trip and smash one of the panes of glass on the door on her way out.

Amelia shaking her head at the girl smiling at least on her exuberance. All this information though, it hit her like a rock. The ministry, she'd upheld had thrown a man in jail for 12 years, without a trial. It was now brow beating a soon to be 16 year old into the ground. She also wondered about who sent the dementors. She was starting to become very suspicious of the world around her and the corruption that seemed to weep from the very orifices of the building. She knew of a lot of it but had turned a blind eye for that the government would keep running but everyday now things just seemed to get worse and worse. She soon lost herself in thought.

The only thing that brought her out was Tonks nocking on the door.

Inviting her in Amelia asked if she had any leads on who sent the dementors and she got a reply of none. Knowing Tonks it was her day off tomorrow. Also knowing she was younger, equalling cash strapped as anyone in there twenties was. She asked if she would escort Susan and Harry to Glasgow in exchange for some galleons. Tonks seemed to beam at this. Stating it would be the easiest money she ever made. At least one problem solved as the rest of the day seemed to smooth out, to normal routine.

Coming home she found Susan and Harry playing chess. Susan was dominating but Harry was taking it on the chin. She wondered if the boy sucked or was just playing nice with her daughter. 

Supper was uneventful and the teens seemed to be getting done homework, she did notice the grins, the shifting closer to Harry of her daughter. She was gonna need to set some rules for her when Harry was gone for the week. Otherwise things at home were perfect.

As the evening trudged on she bid the kids goodbye for a few hours, as she jumped on the motorcycle this time flying it into the sky. She idled it back as she looked on at lights of Glasgow, this bringing back memories. She openly wept at memory's of the man she loved and how she'd failed him. Finding this quiet spot to let her anguish and frustration out.

**-0-**

**Hopefully you enjoy, so what do people think, Malfoy's running the Wizengamot, Fudge Malfoys pocket, Dolores is starting Hogwarts with more power. And I wonder what's gonna happen with Sirius. Loving the reviews and always appreciating the favs and follows, it inspires me to keep it up. Also the stories gonna heat up in two chapters, I'm just trying to build up Susan and Harry kinda look into there life, since I hate when two characters just get pushed together in these.**


	7. Ch 7:Muggles Mungos’ Ministers, Oh My

Chapter 7: Muggles Mungos' Ministers, Oh My

Still J.K. Rowling's, I'm just playing in her sandbox.

**So I was gonna quit but what the hell, I'm writing this for me.**

**Okay for those who bring up my grammar, I wish to explain since it nearly made me wanna quit. I'm close to thirty, and a construction worker. I haven't written more than my name or quick notations since high school. I don't own a computer so I type this on my cell. This is all very new to me in a sense, My friends convinced me to keep going and one of them might edit someday, I'll post it on the main header, for those that can deal I'll keep posting hopefully everyone can live with that.**

BA

As the morning broke, Susan found herself coming downstairs to meet Harry, sitting with her Auntie, and metamorphagus Tonks eating breakfast. She'd known Tonks for a while, she was one of her auntie's favourites on the force, who would be invited by once and a while. Susan knew better than to tell her that she was a favourite but couldn't help appreciate the girls morphing tricks and upbeat attitude. Finding out quickly though that Tonks was gonna be escorting them to Glasgow was a good bit of news as she was fun, much better than if it'd been Alastor, Shacklebolt or the bobbing headed masses. She was already excited.

As she ate a speedy breakfast, she watched Tonks poke Harry, tease Harry, and then when Harry reacted she saw the Duck faced Tonks say.

"Wotcher Harry"

With that, she knew she better be off and dressed or her mother would cancel the whole day. Sorting through her clothes, she thought simpler would be better as she'd seen many a wizard get way to complicated with muggle clothes. She pulled out a yellow sundress, it came to her mid-thighs and she thought it'd be brilliant for Glasgow if it was like the magical communities this time of year. She blushed when she put it on, it hugged the right places and made her look good. It only concerned her when she tried to think of why she wanted to look that kinda good for a trip into town.

Heading downstairs, she caught her aunt double checking her as she went out, but didn't say anything. Harry looked but quickly turned his head, this made her smile a little bit. Tonks just looked at her and said "Yowza hunny, you do realize that we're touring Glasgow not London right?" And we're gonna see all sorts of it right, thinking of Knockturn Alleys entrance off Diagon Alley she just shrugged.

As they were both apparated away, each individually by Tonks, in side along apparation. Coming into in a rougher side of Glasgow as she looked on to see Harry looking pretty green.

She got from him. "Brooms or things that you ride are the only good magical transportation"

They were off.

BA

Amelia strode into her office, it was going to be a long day waiting for Harry's trial tomorrow, and for her to bring up Sirius's lack of one. The only thing that made her smile was her nieces dress, she was definetly going to talk to her the week Harry was gone about witches and wizards. It's not like the girl didn't know a lot but there was now a boy in the house. This made her smirk. She bemused, Poor Harry I guess I'm growing attached to him can't blame Susan for having a crush. Pulling everything in and scrunching her face she started on the tasks of the day.

BA

In Glasgow, Harry and Susan were first hit by the air, it held the smell of heavy industry, though it had been winding down for close to 10 years it was still in the air. Compared to the rural Bones Manor or the suburbs or little Whinging it hit hard. Susan watched as trash rolled along the alley as well as people grabbing black bags and throwing them on a truck that smelt worse than the air. Harry shrugged he'd been to places like this in school.

They walked out of the alley and Tonks lit a cigarette. Both Suzy and Harry kinda looked dumbfounded at this as she non chalantly said. "It's habit forming and keeps me from getting bored."

The rest of the morning Susan learned more about the muggles than what was ever conceivable to her from the muggle studies class. She watched and learned what a union strike was from Tonks's tour that started in the industrial side of town. What shocked her was muggle Aurors with there different hats but bright jackets beat up a man and put him in a car with its flashing lights. Next their was what Harry and Tonks describe as drug addict, bark and scream at her. Tonks explained they were under the effects of a muggle potion. It did get better as she saw how the muggles seemed to move things around in their vehicles, and even buy things in stores same as she did. She just wished she didn't stand out so much in her yellow dress with how gritty everything looked.

She didn't worry though Tonks and Harry stayed close to her. The whole time she felt a little bit of her heart swirl as Harry seemed very defensive of her.

As the day progressed she noticed the buildings and people got nicer, Tonks and Harry explained how there's generally nice side of cities and bad sides of cities. Tonks had apparated her to see the bad side first for that she could see how rough it could be. Her auntie had thrown this in rather than just walking around the safer neighbourhoods. They stopped at a place called McDonald's which she was amazed at, they made food so fast and delicious without magic, she couldn't comprehend it.

The early afternoon was more about muggle history than this mornings ordeal of trying to show her the rough side and it was fascinating to her. Her and Harry got to see the riverside museum. With every conceivable muggle transport out there in it.Her and Harry got to run around the tall ship, he called her wench for some reason that made Tonks break out in hysterics.

With there trip nearly done, Tonks led them to nearby mall, which is when they got handed their money. First the amazement at the size of the building, struck her, it was half the size of Diagon Alley. Then the money was so light compared to galleons. She had 50pounds from Amelia after the food, and museum. Harry was given 400 from Amelia which was from his trust and the blacks. 300 was suppose to go to clothes and the rest he could spend on what he wanted.

They explored and Harry laughed as she kept shouting at a tv, to pay attention to her when she spoke to it. He explained in a closed area that they were just like that and only communicated one way.She blushed at how she jumped to conclusions.

Harry had bought himself some nice plaid shirts, that fit. Two pairs of Pants, reading the label she found they were called Levi's, they showed his butt nice. Then some boxers, plus a pair of shoes. She was shocked at how it round up to a nice even 200. She was more shocked when he bought her a leather jacket she was eyeing like her aunts and he bought a jean jacket. With nearly the rest of his money.

When she asked his only reply was. " I figured were friends and I could buy you something".

Asking Harry to wait outside on the bench, she took her money she went out, and asked Tonks what she thought Harry would like and she got brought over to the cassettes and walkmans, picking a decent one for 25pounds, they both bought him music, that Tonks recommended.

Running outside, she didn't pay attention as she ran across the road to give him his gift.

BA

Tonks watched it all happening in slow motion, she'd been having to use her auror training to keep her smile down. This girls got it bad, she thought to herself as she excited the store going to light her smoke. She looked on in horror as the bus was coming on faster than it should, as Susan ran across the street. "Damn purebloods don't teach their kids to look both ways".she thought as she was already reaching for her wand knowing this was going to end badly, running at a clip.

She witnessed it all and it inspired awe, Harry had sprung up and was already on her throwing her out of the way. The boys senseless heroism didn't stop with magic it seemed as the bus clipped half of him. It wasn't the solid impact Susan would of suffered but she could hear the metal dent and a few of his bones break as it clipped him.

When she got to the far side of the bus, she found him trying to get up and move but he was in too much pain. Throwing an activated portkey on him she went over to console Susan and pick up the bags.

All Susan could ask is. "Where was Harry?"

Ba

Amelia got the floo call from St.Mungos hospital, that Harry had been hit by a bus, knowing this would be something she had to leave work for she contacted Yaxley to look after coordinating the day. She then speed walked to the main floo in the atrium. Not even talking to anyone she grabbed her powder and she was off.

Arriving at St. Mungos, she bypassed the entrance witch and went straight to the ward clerk, asking were Harry was. As his legal guardian and her mere presence scaring the ward clerk, she quickly found out that Harry was in the 4th floor, to avoid drawing to his celebrity. She interrogated the nurse further finding out that Harry had broken his collar bone, shoulder blade all the ribs on one side, and his elbow was shattered. The nurse looked at her and pulled her in close after telling her that Harry would be fixed by evening, but the boy scared her. Apparently he never cried, yelped or moaned through then moving him. At this Amelia just shrugged she'd heard some of the storeys and Harry'd promised to tell her more, if nothing the boy was tough.

Finding the fourth floor, she walked past Frank and Alice Longbottom, giving them a polite wave, as she walked to where they were working on Harry. He was standing behind a curtain outlined talking to the doctor and nurse. She found Tonks and Susan sitting on the bench, Susan was crying, Tonks soon began to explaining what happened. Hearing it all she was proud of Harry and soon dismissed Tonks promising she wasn't mad.

Sitting beside Susan, she put her hand on her back and started rubbing it, noticing the leather jacket. Susan finally asked between her tears. "Why would he do that auntie?"

Trying to find the right answer"Well dear, some people can't help it, they try to save everyone, they don't even know they are doing it". Looking at the jacket. "I'm guessing Harry got that for you".

Susan just nodded she was still crying.

"Did you think it was odd he would buy you that when you've been on good terms for less than a week?"Susan stopped crying thinking.

Seeing she'd caught her neice, on the right thought. "Susan, Harry came from the worst kind of home, I think he's been banged up so much from his life he's used to pain, yet he's neither violent nor angry to us about it or anyone not deserving it. He might not know the value of what things are worth but what you've been experiencing is a truly selfless man. Now we better go in and see him for that he knows your all right."

Walking through the curtain, Amelia could feel her jaw drop. Looking at her daughter, she knew her daughter was probably feeling worse. Harry was standing there, shirtless in front of them. Amelia knew it too well, magic could heal injuries but it always left scars, Harry's body looked rough, there was magic burns she guessed from the dragon, the bolts of spell damage and crosses of thick scars she was hoping from the maze. God knows she thought was the big mark on his arm. She knew she better turn Susan around but when she started to pull on her she held her ground. Apparently she needed to see this.

Amelia could see, the determination in her nieces eyes now, she was gonna look after the boy. For a moment this scared her, till she let it settle. Let the peices fall she thought.

When Harry turned around he gasped, and tried to put on a shirt, the boys modesty made her smile. Watching him struggle was a decent thought to remember. Even the Healer chuckled, looking up at Amelia, he came up to say Harry'd been speaking very highly of both of them. He also went on that the boy had never been in danger but was going to need a few hours of observation before getting home. Then he scuttled off to more patients.

Before Harry could put on his shirt, Susan asked Harry to tell her bout were he got each one of his scars. This raised an eyebrow for Amelia, "Damn girl should of been in Slytherin she thought." So that's how they spent there evening waiting to be cleared with Harry pointing out what was from a dragon, a basilisk the big one on his arm, some from his night chasing Lupin, another from a bludger. He seemed proud as Susan gawked, blushed and even proud when she traced the big one from the basilisk till Amelia had to break them up. Though seeing it all, Amelia made a point to herself that after tomorrow's meeting, she was gonna make it for that his life wouldn't be so hard.

BA

Harrrys Morning was like any other as he found himself in the Bones household. He put on some of the best new clothes that he had bought yesterday. He had a good breakfast, and he quickly found Amelia in her best dress robes, and Susan in a dark green dress. There breakfast was quick and uneventful.

When they got to the ministry Harry saw the statues, made a promise to give a hundred galleons one day if he won, and hustled behind Amelia who had her and Susan quickly register there wands for the day. Harry's was still in custody till the end of the proceedings.

Finding the elevator Amelia told Harry of all the different offices, Susan looked at him bored since she'd been here a thousand times as a kid. Though Harry seemed really bemused by the flying airplanes.

Walking down the black stairs, he recognized the high seats of the wizengamont floor, from the pencieve memory of Barty Crouch Jr's memory. He made his way to the centre not daring to touch the chair that the dark wizards and Sirius had been tried in.Susan gave him a hug which felt nice, before she had to peel off to the visitors observation section.

Amelia patted his back looking at Harry, then to who was on the jury today. She saw the Carrows, Knotts, Goyles, Crabbes, and Malfoys sitting ready, now that she looked closer to the stands the traditional dark family's seats were nearly all occupied with only two or three of the light out there.This deeply concerned her but her prior incant spell, plus Shacklebolt's testimony would slam dunk Harry's case and should they vote against him the press would eat them.

When Umbridge, and Fudge started what Harry considered a mockery of a trial began, it seemed like they had it out for him. Though soon after a bit their case was broken down by the testimony of Amelia and then Shacklebolt. Amelia even went so far as to get the courts decision to allow Harry his wand to show his patronus. There was cheers from the observation deck from Susan when minister Fudge, counting the votes found it unanimous that Harry was not guilty of any charges.

As soon as his wand was handed over though and Harry was told to go to his seat. The question of were did the dementors come from was raised, by Malfoy.

That's when the toad women, Harry heard called Umbridge earlier began to speak up.

"Hem hem hem...Wizards and Witches of the wizengamot, as we all know the dementors are only commanded by the ministry, and by ministry orders. As soon as our ministers office heard that Shacklebolt had reported an attack on a muggle that killed a boy. In England far from their home at Azkaban, we started a internal search for the orders. With this we came across this order sheet with ." She spoke only stopping for this dramatic pause.

"With Director Bones's Signature on it."

Everyone, gasped.

"Now we get to the second reason, we were called here today. Amelia Bones, your being charged with a planned attack on a wizard, using your station which caused the death of a muggle boy. You will be immediately stripped of your duty's, and will be put into custody to await your trial. Aurors take her wand!, you'll be given a few minutes to speak to your charges. Have a nice day dear" Dolores Umbridge said with the nastiest sneer on her face.

Before she could react Yaxley grabbed her wand telling her she had two minutes. Amelia quickly hugged Susan telling her to get her and Harry home, that everything should be fine. All she could do was grab his shoulder and just looked him straight in the eyes, saying. "Believe me I didn't do this." As the two Aurors showed up, who looked like grown up Crabbe and Goyles walked up and started pushing her away.

All Harry and Susan could do is start to make there way back to Bones Manor.

BA

**So how do you like this set up readers?, Also don't worry they'll be back In Hogwarts in two Chapters with a smarter darker Umbridge. Rejoice.**


	8. Chapter 8 Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 8: 12 Grimmauld Place**

**Everything's still J.K. Rowling's I'm just playing in her sandbox**

**Thank you everyone that took a liking to my most recent turn, on a few comments. Harry's gonna end up with one girlfriend but that doesn't mean he's not gonna play the field. Also I beleive things take time, so no instant relationships. Also things are going to be far darker in this story than the originals. It's my head cannon that Malfoys in the wizengamot and that it's not illegal to ward muggle houses just frowned upon. If your reading this, you should know who died in the oringinal book, now I beleive more people are going to. It's up to you to follow along and see. Vizeerlord pm me, I would love a beta reader. Also I know my grammar and spelling's bad, no need to comment. The stories being slowly re-edited all the time.**

**BA**

Harry and Susan had arrived back at Bones manor and it took a few moments for the shock to kick in. Susan had grabbed Harry as she cried openly, woundering what could make them believe that her aunt was guilty of sending the dementors. Harry meanwhile slumping in front on the couch in front of the fire and could only question what was going on around him. Madam Bones had been more of a mom to him in the last few days than anyone before her including Molly, he doubted she would have strived to murder him with dementors. It didn't seem her style, plus Sirius and Dumbledore spoke for her. He concluded that she was framed, but the only problem was how Susan and him would deal with this. His brain had just started, when a stern voice came through the fireplace letting them know she was coming through.

Out of the green flame McGonnagal stood before them, Dusting what appeared to be a minimul amount of dust off herself. "Hello Harry, Susan". Her demeanour was the cold headmistress. "I just received the owl that you've became wards of her majesty until such time someone would be found to care for you, or your of age. In all cases such as this, it's my duty as deputy headmistress to walk with you through these trying times"

Harry looked at her mouth agape, finally saying it. "You raise children?".

"Well Mr. Potter, it might surprise you that, I spend everyday with children. Or that I've raised 5 witches and wizards to adulthood, yes I do."She retorted to the question looking sternly.

"It's just the **Miss **McGonnagal thing", Susan quickly brought up trying to save Harry from the stern looking head of Gryffindor.

Calming gently. "Oh I see, sorry Harry, I guess that's a good question Susan, but one that I'm going to keep to myself for now. Especially since I'm going to take you to a certain grim for the rest of your summer. You too Susan, there's going to be more than enough room."

All Susan could respond at the rapid fire of information as she'd barely slowed crying. "But, What about auntie?"

With this McGonnagals demeanour shrunk. "I really don't know Susan, but this is just temporary until we can get everything straight."

Harry a little jumpy after the days event but tired and worn down. "How will we get there?"

McGonnagal just looked at him. "We will fly of course, the wards on the property stop floo and I'm not risking a blind apparation tonight."

"You fly?" Harry couldn't beleive the idea of the deputy headmistress riding a broom.

With a scorned look from McGonnagal that would haunt Harry the rest of his days, Susan calmed down and looked at him dumbfounded. "Harry, McGonagall was the captain of the Harpies for two decades in her youth."

With a smile coming on her face, she pulled out three miniature broomsticks. McGonnagal said, while casting a silent finite spell."Thank you Susan for remembering your history, before we go I'll teach you the charm for that your skirt doesn't fly up and give any onlookers or Harry(she mentioned with a (scowl) a view of your knickers."

Harry put his hands up, trying to profess that'd he had never thought to do that, which made Susan laugh out loud. Seemingly calming the room and everyone's emotions.

As the brooms finished growing, Harry recognized one, as his firebolt and the other two as nimbus 2000's. "Just grab your jackets, I'll have the elf bring by your stuff tomorrow, I'm sorry you guys I know this must all be intense, dark forces are moving quickly and there'll be more time to explain when we get there. But we need stiff upper lips, and strength from both of you. Harry I expect some of my houses courage from you and Susan please put some Hufflepuff loyalty in that I would never steer you or Harry wrong."

After quickly dawning of their jackets, and a magic lesson about skirts, McGonnagal had them up in the air. She gave orders on the flight like how Wood did on the pitch and Harry was amazed at her comfort on the broom. Harry being ordered to tail behind, he watched both McGonnagal and Susan ride a broom in a way that he had never learned, they both road side saddle, quite comfortably. With both their sets of legs dangling over the sides of their brooms, they seemed to be chatting as if riding on a broom a thousand feet up was nothing at all. Harry couldn't hear what was said as the wind stole their voices. Though if anyone could see this, they'd pay a fortune for the photograph or the painting for the school. The older witch with her tartan clothes up and down, her look of concern on her face. The young witch with her bright green dress and leather jacket. Tears running down her face, nodding about something then shaking her head. Then seemingly taking in her breath and settling. McGonnagal finally conjured her some tea and left her with it, pealing back to Harry.

Pulling up beside Harry. "Why is it always you Mister Potter." she said almost jokingly.

Harry sitting up straight on his broom still keeping an eye on Susan. "I'm sorry Miss McGonnagal"

"Harry, it's not like that. It's that, I've watched you grow up, and you've never had a bit of luck yet. When word spread that you were with the Bones women I couldn't have been happier, yet our world seems to just hit you everywhere. I'm sorry I was harsh earlier but I needed you both on the brooms, the world has taken a turn for the dark that I don't know how we will overcome it."

How do you know this, professor McGonnagal?

"I can't say here Harry but it will be explained when we see Sirius." She patted him, on the shoulder. Summoning some tea and biscuits that floated between them. She just talked to Harry for a bit. As they flew in the straight line across the sky. The only thing that she said that caught Harry off guard was. "So Mr. Potter are you prepared for the witches ball this year?"

What's that Professor McGonnagal?

"Well it's like the Yule ball but we host it on Halloween at midnight, all the older years past 4th year have to go. Its mandatory. I think you will like it, it's where the witches and wizards get to mingle under a personal illusionment charm. I know contrary to Snapes words, you hate celebrity and this might be your night to mingle anonymously. I'll just warn you we place all the names in a cup and you get numbers that pair you, it's like a sorting hat but a bit more fun. The last four years it's been cancelled, because of the troll, the basilisk, Siriuss' break out and the tri wizard tournament but I think we might have it this year finally."

Harry looked at her and shrugged. "I'm sorry Professor McGonnagal but it's hard for me to get excited for any school event after last year, and I royally screwed up at the Yule ball last year."

"Yah I heard, about poor Miss Patil, but then if we all went by our first experiences, I doubt anyone would fall in love. Harry this mixers important, it's were the Weasleys met, your parents as well. I met my late husband and Sirius met the only woman that could keep that mutt in check, and not all on the first try either. I just want you to have fun." With that McGonnagal did a corkscrew on her broom still riding side saddle. This even made Harry hold his breath.

"Sometimes you just got to let your hair down," That's when she undid her hair bun and let her hair blow in the breeze.Now I'm going to scan ahead, since we still have an hour of flight, why don't you check on Mrs.Bones.

Harry watched McGonnagal then speed away at a speed that would of scared even him. He pulled himself up beside Susan.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, Professor McGonnagal talked to me, explained the Sirius Black situation. Is he really innocent?"

Harry nodded. "He's so far past innocent, it's a crime that he was hunted"

"What do you think will happen to Auntie?"

"I really don't know Susan, I beleive shes innocent but everything's so screwed up with this world, you and Amelia were giving me hope for a better future but I just don't know now"

After a deep quiet Susan finally spoke up. "For what it's worth,after what you did for me with the bus, and all that you've done without anyone knowing it. I'm going to try to make you have a better future."

With that Harry quickly stiffened and thanked her but for the rest of the flight, they road silently side by side, Susan would occasionally throw a wayward glance at Harry but in all Harry didn't know what to say and he didn't think Susan knew either.

BA

McGonnagal sat on her broom high above them, noticing the awkward affection of teenagers. She was going to make note of this for later. As she led them forth with the sun setting on the horizon.

BA

When they arrived, it was starting to get into the evening. Their destination was a dirty suburb, of London. Assesing the situation Harry saw it was a run down street, with a torn apart car on cinder blocks sitting down the road. The house on #11 seemed to blare music so loud they couldn't keep hear themselves over it.

When they organized themselves, McGonnagal handed them each a peace of paper, telling them to memorize it, as they read it. It burnt to ash quickly after their viewing of it. It had read;

_The order of the Phoenix headquarters is at #12 Grimmauld st, London_

With that they watched as a giant Manor home appeared, though as the bones manor was white, this building was black. It had heavy granite stonework, and looked out of place within the ghetto that it resides in.

Reaching for the door knob, Professor McGonnagal pulled her wand and tapped the knob a certain way, and the door was opened by Sirius Black, with arms out stretched he hugged the professor, thanking her so much for doing this. Then looking as he gave Harry the hug of a lifetime. Harry could see the shock on Susan's face as the man she'd read to fear was the most overcome with emotions that Harry had ever seen, Harry too was overwhelmed with emotions at seeing his godfather. Gathering themselves quickly, Harry introduced Susan who seemed to be just along for the ride tonight, as McGonagall told of the flight.

As soon as they were through the door, Sirius asked. "Hey pup, how was your flight? I'm sorry I've been unable to see yah, kill on sight order and all that."He finished with chuckle.

McGonnagal scared the crap out of me with her flying. Harry responded with a wink

Then looking at Susan Sirius winced as he spoke to her with all the properness that he could muster welcoming her to his family's estate, Harry took notice of the wince though.

Though as Harry, looked at Sirius he noticed his godfather had put on weight but he still looked sick and anemic.

As Sirius ushered them in, he stopped dead in a moment, and brought something up to McGonnagal, that caused the stern woman to blush so profusely that he thought her head was going to explode. Susan asked what was going on before Harry could even ask the same. Sirius looking quite bemused with himself said. "I've been trying to ruffle McGonnagals whiskers since I was in Hogwarts, and I finally found an old advertisement of her Harpies career that's eluded me since my youth that my father owned in the attic. Dont worry McGonnagal, I won't give him a copy until he graduates." Giving her a wink. Harry watched McGonnagal calm herself down after the last statement and reply pleasantly. "In that case I'll sign it after the meeting, and the kids have gone to bed. Please don't show him while I'm here"

As Harry looked inside the house it had all the glimmer and prestige that he'd seen in the bones houses, except the paintings seem to be off kilter and stern expressions were on every painting. The whole place had the ambience of a cold wealth, this house was never suppose to be lived in, but viewed and used as a way to lord over people. Harry noticed the smaller details of the animals heads mounted on the walls, from house elves, centaurs to dragons skulls and everything was black from the curtains to the furniture, only outlined with hints of silver and the cold yellow light of the candles.Harry wondered what they were doing in a house that looked and felt like it would be owned by the darkest of wizards.

After a quick jostling with Sirius and leaving McGonnagal behind, Susan and his yawning led to them being led around the house for that they could rest or calm down, Sirius seemed to be excited for what the rest of summer would bring but his excitement could only keep them standing for so long. Leading them upstairs, Harry was shown to a room on the right, and Susan the room on the left of the hall which would be there bedrooms. Asking if they'd just want to take a load off and sit in a living room for a bit they both nodded.

Entering the room, Sirius mentioned that Hermione, and Ron would answer all their questions now since he had to rejoin the meeting downstairs and he'd been gone to long as it was. He opened a door which led to Hermione pouncing on him, with seemingly a thousand questions and a thousand statements till finally Ron came to both Harry and Susan's rescue.

Ron was the first for apologizing about the lack of info about what was going on, as Hedwig swooped down and started nuzzled up to Susan. As Harry looked at Ron he could see an owl bite on his nose and bandages all up and down his wrists and hands. Hermione looked no better now that they got close. His explanations of how he and Hermione were sworn on their magic, about not revealing what went on in Grimmauld place and the order meetings unless it was to Harry in person, seemed to be deeply sincere, and learning what a wizard oath could do the summer before he could understand their weariness to try to get around it. He wasn't going to let it all go for their abandonment but he wasn't gonna start a fight now.

Harry explaining how he had really wanted answers, feeling bad after seeing their injuries for sending Hedwig after them. Then reintroduced Susan to them, and they both told there stories, Susan seemed to be really fixated on Harry saving her from the bus, Harry noticed.

Finally Susan brought up what the meetings were about and both Ron and Hermione looked at each other with a smirk. It's the bird watchers club, otherwise known as the Order of the Phoenix. Susan's eyes lit up with this, and Harry felt like he was left in the dark.

Seeing Harry's confusion Hermione spoke up. "It's a not so secret society that Dumbledore created during the last war, to combat Voldemort. Your parents were involved, so was Sirius, Susan's parents. The Orders been having meetings downstairs. It sounds like things have been escalating the last couple days from the shouting. Some seem to want to take immediate direct action, others want to observe more, others want to recruit more."

Harry looked stunned, "So are you in the order? Or what have you been doing this whole time?"

Ron looked a bit embarrassed. Truthfully we've been cleaning this place up, Sirius gave us a couple family wands that don't work as good as our own but for cleaning spells, do in a pinch, this place had gone down hill since his folks had died. We even found a dead house elf under a portrait of the most bigoted old hag you ever saw". Luckily it seemed the portrait was just held up with the elf's magic and we could cast it out. Scared a lot of the paintings since we did that."

Harry chuckled at the thought of the picture running around it's frame as it was thrown.

With that Fred and George walked up the stairs, gently tapping before entering the living room. "Hey Harry, heard you had a rough summer so far. When they get done, we are going to show you and McGonnagal are new stock for the new year. Might help take your mind off things."

Harry just looked at them and asked incredulously. "Your showing Professor McGonnagal, might I ask why?"

Both twins glanced at each other their eyes drifting to the ground, Fred began sincerely. "Well you see Harry, it might come as a shock to you. We're both dyslexic, we have a lot of trouble reading and writing. Mom won't let the papers be signed because she figured it would put a bad name on the Weasleys. Professor McGonnagal helped us figure it out in our first year. That's why we got three owls a peice in, transfiguration, charms and defence. The only exams that are all practical. The professor says that we are nearly super geniuses when we get to work on stuff with our hands or can imitate but can't write a lick of theory or read a textbook. So in her helping us all the years, we always give her a preliminary of all our prank equipment so she can plan accordingly. Hopefully this doesn't bother our arrangement."

Harry feeling bad that he'd never paid enough attention to the brothers to find this detail. It made sense now why they did everything together, why they'd both read the same letters, and write together. It also explained why a lot of the teachers had a live and let live attitude with the boys. All he could do was nod.

George spoke up. "Well it appears that tomorrow we're all invited to the order meeting tomorrow, so there's no point in listening tonight. We can hear from here mom doesn't want us involved but dads making a case for it."They could all hear the bellowing of Molly downstairs followed by Arthur's calming voice followed by Sirius barking at both of them. Though the floors did muffle the words.

With that the boys summoned a plate of sandwiches from the kitchens that everyone soon dug into. Quickly followed by tea and coffee for the night.

BA

After what seemed like a meal fit for a king for how hungry Harry had been. Soon McGonnagal had come upstairs to see the twins and everyone off as she stated that this would be her last meeting due to having to go meet all the muggle borns families before the school year started.

The twins, knowing this was the time. Began unwrapping a blanket inviting; Harry, Susan and McGonnagal to view their wares. They had all manner of goodies they'd developed that they wanted to show them. They started with the skeeving snack boxes, giving a free box, of each to Harry and McGonnagal. These included puking pastels, nosebleed nuggets, and You-Know-Poo. All of which they explained was completely safe. Then they offered Harry Susan and McGonnagal a canary cream that they'd manage to extend the duration for ten seconds.

Pfft pfft pfft. Harry was covered in purple feathers, Susan orange, and McGonnagal was covered in flourscent green. As promised ten seconds went by and then the feathers disentegrated and evaporated around them.

McGonnagal just shook her head laughing aloud. "Boys if you could of just written all about the potions testing, you used to develope these you would of been top marks in if I taught the class.You understand ingredients better than half the seventh years." She finished almost cringing at the sourness of the statement.

The next bit was a selection of fireworks, they gave McGonnagal a small box as a sampler and warned her not to mix spells or fire whiskey with them. They smiled sheepishly as they explained how Molly had tried to cast spells at some and how it created weird effects. The fire whiskey comment was just for good measure, they assured her with a wink.

The next bit threw Harry for a loop and impressed him, the boys displayed two shield charmed cloaks. They both explained excitedly how they'd been testing it out all summer and that they would give one too every order member in a month since they'd finally gotten it to resist most cutting curses, impediment jinkses and stunners. Dumbledore even agreed to foot the bill. Looking closely at them Harry saw they looked just like normal school cloaks but when Harry heard the boys break down the runework handily imbedded into it, he knew they meant business.

McGonnagal looked at hers, and said it was too much but as they pushed it on her, she accepted. Draping it over her shoulders.

With a snicker and smile. "Don't think that this will get you out of detention boys."

The rest seemed to be ongoing projects, a portable swamp, instant darkness powder, and for some reason extendable ears that the boys said would be good for snooping.

As they finished up the clock started to chime midnight and everyone started to drift to bed and McGonnagal left , Harry who had started going through the boys offerings, shared quite a bit with Susan, knowing Hufflepuffs usually weren't informed of the Weasley experiments. Deciding that he would get another cloak from the boys later draped his over Susan as she walked to bedroom, and told her. "I know this won't make you as safe as your auntie made you feel but it's the best I can do."

He then quietly strolled to his room across the hall.

BA

Susan watched the door to Harry's room close and all she could do as the emotions overwhelmed her was say. "Thank you Harry" Not knowing if the words reached him.

Susan prepared for bed, having to just sleep in her knickers as her clothes would arrived in the morning. Her head swirled at all that happened, from her auntie being arrested to a childish laughing and expressive deputy headmistress. A Flight to a hidden place. She thought of living with a man who was a framed of being a serial killer. As she dozed off, the final thing that struck her was the wonderment at what had made McGonnagal blush so hard, that Sirius had wanted the headmistress to sign.

BA

**Well another chapter in, there is only one more and then Harry's back at school, then he won't jump around so much. I know this was a bit of fluff but the idea really struck me of McGonnagal being a world class quidditch player , plus I really wanted someone to ride a broom side saddle compared to the intense athlete stance that everyone uses in JK's universe. A big thing I wanted to do with this story was expand peoples lives but hopefully everyone likes where this is going next chapter is a two parter with the order meeting and explaining how this story will go and Harry's birthday. My final question what do you think was on the picture that made McGonnagal blush so hard?**


	9. Chapet 9: The Order of the Phoenix

**Chapter 9: The Order of the Phoenix**

**Thanks for the good reviews, and yah I'm glad that people enjoyed a more upbeat back story of McGonagall. Also as a side note to Vizlord and anyone else, I'm fine with anybody using my concepts as this is just a silly FanFiction, grow them expand them do whatever. I would just appreciate it, though if you just mention me and my story in your author notes. I try to mention if I got any ideas from anyone else other than J.K.'s that's a direct take away. Also to those that ask, my headcannon is that** **you can't directly apparate through a fidelis charm the first time but afterwards it's fair game. Also this is not the grimmauld place of the movies or books.**

**•Just a heads up, I'll never write smut. Though this story will have adult situations hence the marking with the M. They might happen from here on out.**

BA

When Harry awoke the next day to a gentle tap on the door that quickly reminded him that he was living with Sirius. As his eyes broke open he could see now with the morning light that had come in through his windows that his school trunk and all his possessions were in the room. Along with the cash that he hid under the floorboards of the Dursleys, that had been neatly stacked on the cupboard beside his bed.

Getting up and quickly following Sirius, Sirius nocked on all the doors that were offshoots of this hallway. Harry's greatest laugh this morning though was Susan's, as Sirius knocked. They heard a response like none other. "Fuck off, five minutes" followed by more cursing as the girl remembered it wasn't her home.

As Harry and Sirius made there way down the stairs, Harry had to ask about the leering portraits, and whose house they were staying in.

Sirius after mulling it over started to explain. "Well Harry, the portraits on the walls are of my family, I'm not a lot like them and they hate me and everyone whose my guest for it. The blacks were always supporters of the dark and dark magics, my family even was the ones to coin the term pure bloods. All the old family's have manor homes like this from before the statute of secrecy when we used to be Lords in our own right. Hence now with my parents been dead, I'm Lord Black. I offered this place for the order meetings because of my fugitive status and the fact that I can't do much else.

Harry who could understand anyone who hated their family and hold a resentment for a place that they lived in, nodded in agreement.

As they got downstairs and Harry was led to the dining area. He was met with Mrs.Weasley, who gave him a bone crushing hug. Harry could only think of air as the momma bear dotted on him, till she got distracted in the kitchen.

As he sat down, he saw Lupin come through the door, followed quickly by Susan who plopped down right beside him. He was about to speak to Lupin when Sirius seeing his buddy started running up to him. Without saying hello, he started saying. "Moony, I got her to sign it, she actually signed. You should of seen her face, when I first showed her but later on you should of heard the stories, she even did the waggle."

Now Harry's eyes lit up as even Moony seemed to get excited. " Well let me see, I always wanted to ask when I was professor but the memorabilia is so expensive, and I thought it would be unprofessional.

As Moony's eyes lit up seeing the paper, Susan was the first to ask. "Okay what the hell is going on that your all excited about."

Sirius responded. "Well I guess...I...your both old enough, but this doesn't get back to Hogwarts, she's been working on her reputation ever since."

Sliding over the photo, it was a cutout of an old calendar and on it was Miss March, Captain of the Harpies. Minnie in bold type. What dropped the mouth of both Susan and Harry was that zooming into the picture with just a Harpies coloured kilt was a 20 something McGonagall with the lean body of an athlete. Her breasts were bared for all to see, and She was riding side saddle as Harry had seen the night before. Harry could only smirk as she would occasionally waggle her breasts, and then seemingly cross and uncross her legs giving a peak up her skirt.

Both of them, were going to ask about it. When Molly came up behind them startling them as she started screaming. "Mr. Black, they've been in your care for less than a day and your already showing them smut!"

Quickly making the picture disappear, Sirius started defending himself. "Molly, it wasn't showing them smut but giving them an idea of the world they live in. Not everyone gets married at 18, and the baby comes siix months later."

With this Molly seemed to want the subject dropped and though she was still muttering to herself, she quickly retreated to the kitchen.

Then Sirius sighed. "Now kids, don't think any less of your professor for this, it was a different time, before the world started being more conservative from the last war. Minny, was an icon of the generation before ours for her skill on the pitch and for being a symbol of beauty and liberal ideas. The calendar that this was from alone kept St.Mungos open for a generation. Does this make any sense to you now?

Harry who was still dumbfounded by the picture of breasts and trying to equate it with with how he saw the professor could only mumble a yes. Meanwhile Susan who'd heard some of the stories from her auntie about Professor McGonagall could only ask more questions about stats and figures and the legends they had all heard.

Soon though more people, started to show and with the younger Weasleys appearing the conversation was quickly halted. As that died down Harry started speaking to Lupin. "Professor Lupin, how have you been doing?"

Peeking his head to Harry. "Good, good. Though I'm not a professor anymore. I've been working down on the muggle docks for the last few years. It's good since they like me for my reliability and I just chock up my days off to a liver disease."

Understanding the professors furry problem, Harry didn't probe to deeper but Susan quickly joined in. "So Mister, Lupin. Do you have a girlfriend? I see your wearing a lot nicer clothes than when you taught."

Getting the werewolf to smile was generally not an easy thing but apparently that was the professor as Lupin looked at her beaming. "Quite frankly, I do Mrs. Bones and though apparently I looked shabby before, the little miss I'm with now could see right through it. She picks out my clothes now."

"Well whose the Lucky girl Moony", Harry quickly asked seeing his friend in a much better place in his life than the last they'd seen.

"Well she should be here any moment with a special guest," smiling to both the teens.

As if on que they heard the snap of an apparation outside and in walked Tonks seemingly twirling a pair of handcuff around her finger. Not stopping to even say hi to anyone she quickly rushed forward and planted a very French kiss on Moony's lips. They didn't stop till Sirius coughed and said. "You know we have youngsters in the room."

Looking up Tonks spoke still a bit of dribble on her face. "Oh yah, we'll finish this later. Sirius do you have another spare room for another guest and possibly me for the foreseeable future?"

Lifting his eyebrows. "I do might I ask why that might be.?"

Tonks seemingly speaking like a little girl who just got caught. "We'll when I went to work last nights shift, a dear old friend of the family was being shoved into a cell with 10 of Greyback's pack. I might of done a tinny little jailbreak and pulled her out and made a run for it."

At that Amelia bones walked around the corner. In Harry's eyes he felt sad to see her in the shape she was in. She had a split lip, a black eye were her monocle used to sit, her clothes were torn and bruises were all over her body but otherwise she seemed to be okay.

With a squeal, Susan had jumped from her seat and ran up to hug her auntie. They both showed their relief for each other holding each other in a deep embrace much the same as Harry had with Sirius had the night before. On that thought Harry looked around and his godfather had disappeared.

BA

After Amelia had calmed her neice, and spoken to Harry who quite quickly acknowledged that she was framed and there would be no hard feelings, she'd started making her way through the house. The place hadn't changed much since she was younger, the only difference was the dark artifacts Sirius's parents seemed to have always had displayed had disappeared. Finding the back door she quickly stepped outside.

Looking out she saw the overgrown garden with the water fountain/pool in the middle of it. As she stepped out on the back deck, she saw the old rusted lawn chairs and tables. The table only had one thing on it, an old black ashtray with a thin cigar leaving a little trail of rainbow coloured smoke. Picking it up she drew on it and could taste the grape and other sweet fruit flavours roll to her lungs as she inhaled.

Seeing the old grim dog in the backyard poke its head out from behind some bushes. She drew a wand that was Tonks's back up.

She thought about how the night before had been an interesting experience with the young woman after she'd saved her life. They'd first port keyed their escape, then apparated to multiple places. Tonks had explained the order, though Amelia's brother and sister in law had been involved so it needed little explaining. The next thing did shock her in that their was a cabal hiding Sirius Black, hearing the story about Harry's third year and her own knowledge of the lack of trial had opened her eyes greatly. Now she just had to make her point.

With a puff of the cigar and a jab of her wand, her patronus was released. The albino grim, met the black one nose to nose and then rested its head in a hug like fashion. As the patronus disappeared, Sirius reverted back to his human shape, and walked toward her.

This was hardly the man she remembered, were before the mans face would before betray his emotions in a second, now they were gaunt and etched with sadness. The perfectly cropped hair of his youth had become a mess. Another step closer and she knew the man that had been second in the Auror academy for fitness was a ghastly reflection of himself, with nothing but bones and skin holding him together.

Looking at him she started. "I'm sorry Sirius, of anyone, I should of been the one that looked into what happened to you. It's just I fell into the trap of believing what everyone said. I found myself distracted since the same night what happened with you, that was the same night my brothers family died. I was left with Susan and by the time I should of looked into you, I just believed it was right."

Sirius just pulled up one of the chairs and sat, implying for her to as well. He lit another cigar as he began to speak. "You know if I hadn't had my animigus form I would of gone insane in there. I held out hope for so long that you would come and save me, they treated me in ways that I can't speak of.(His voice trailed off) Then when I escape to go save Harry from Pettigrew they make me into one of the worst fugitives that ever roamed this island. The last kiss on sight order was over 200 years ago. Yet no one looked into my trial."

Amelia wanted to defend herself, but she knew she had just been delegating tasks and doing what the ministry had wanted for years. She quickly blew out smoke trying to hide her emotions.

Sirius continues. "Being a fugitive wasn't that bad, I finally got see Europe, went to Germany and got a new wand. I saw the Bahamas, then Dumbledore contacted me. How have things fallen so badly Boney, I thought so man of us had died to fix the world, now the governments doing nothing and most of us are broken. And I'm trapped in my parents house, and You! know how much hate this house!

Amelia went to grab his hand and hold it, but Sirius quickly drew it away. "I don't know what you thought would happen here, I'll welcome you and Susan in my house, but how could you ever think I still have feelings for you."

Sitting in silence, for a while Amelia finally spoke. "I knew you were the black grim, since I was a teenager. The day my patronus changed from a skeleton to the grim I knew it was you."

With that Sirius got up, and just cast his cigar in the pond, never minding the ashtray. "The meetings in 15 minutes, you might want to clean yourself up." gesturing to her ripped clothes, then he opened the door and slammed it.

Amelia wasn't that much of an outward emotional woman, her career had demanded it. Though now, she sat by herself crying for the second time in a week. The man she had loved, resented her and her life was in shambles. She figured she could be 5 minutes late to the meeting. She finished the cigar letting its fumes overwhelm her.

BA

Harry sat in the dining hall feeling relieved Amelia was okay. He finishing his breakfast and chatted with Lupin as a dozen or so people came in, then another dozen came in. He recognized some, their was Kingsley the auror, and Mad Eye. He recognized Neville's nan, with her big vulture on her hat. He saw Bill who he recognized from the Weasleys' visit to him at the tri-wizard tournament, and he was introduced to more people than he could ever remember, he even saw Snape poke his head in. At the strike of noon all the Weasleys sat in except Ginny and everyone seemed to find their place. A flame appeared in the Kitchen and with it Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table in his Headmasters chair. Soon Sirius walked in shortly by Amelia whose clothes were fixed.

As everyone's seemed to be seated, Dumbledore nodded to everyone and started to give an address of the situation. "Everyone I've called you all hear, new members and old. Our struggle is just beginning. It's much the way old Grindelwald used to operate, no heavy hands but a gentle manipulations till the chess boards set up perfect. Examples being my personal spots in government, have been cast out by Fudges fear. With this it's been announced that Carrow will be chief of the wizengamot. He is by far the smartest of all the death eaters and will use more cunning than any of Voldemort's other followers, it's my belief that he will he will use his powers in the courts, to help bring fourth any laws that Lucius presents. These won't be heavy handed at first but they will definitely support the pureblood agenda. The other was my position on the ICW,Antonin Dolohov, who has more wiles and charisma than nearly anyone I've ever met is holding back any foreign recognition. As most of you will have heard, Amelia was cast from her position as the head of the DMLE. She was the last bastion of strength from the forces of light in the ministry. I received reports this morning that with her escape she has been tried in absentia, their judgement was she was insane. Now Yaxley is running the DMLE, and he's promised to shake things up, how's it going with that Shacklebolt?

Shacklebolt quickly replied. "Got my immediate suspension notice, along with twelve other aurors this morning. It's due to being unable to catch Lord Black, all of us are of mixed blood and muggleborn, we heard that bogus reasons are being used throughout the ministry to terminate undesirable blood status contracts."

After hearing this, Dumbledore sat back and pondered the problem at hand. Conversations that nearly broke into shouts broke out around Harry. Until Sirius finally spoke.

"Maybe the plan should be to disparage the ministry so much that the public is forced to act, or Voldemort is forced to show himself."

With this Dumbledore's eyebrows raised. "Now how do you plan on this."

Sirius smiled wildly at this. "Well, I'm already a wanted fugitive, and a few others are here are as well. I was always good at mischief, why not mayhem. Mrs. Longbottom, could call out the wizengamot every time we do something. Moody and others could speak out of the aurors are lacking. We just create havoc and make it seem like the only ones that could save us our the friends of this order and yourself sir."

Even Dumbledore couldn't help but crack a smile. "Anything to get out this house Sirius?"

"Maybe but if it destabilizes everything that's happened so far, we just need you and a few others to sit pretty while a marauders group does the heavy lifting."

"Well Sirius if nobody has a better plan when does your plan go into effect?"

"I want to spend the summer with Harry and then I'll be in full speed."

With this Harry looked around the table, discussions had broken out everywhere. Sirius's plans had its dissenters but with no solid objection, it seemed to hold the most prominent position.

With this Harry just felt concern but it was a plan and it seemed to have a shot of common sense.

BA

**Well what do you gots think of mayhem being the solution to a corrupt system. Next chapters going to be interesting, Harry will get his first kiss, his birthday and the reason why him and Ginny won't work in the this story. Also McGonagall former sex symbol yay nay? I thought it'd be a neat part of her past all these tidbits will come up later. I promise.**


End file.
